Rose is (not) pregnant
by storylover5
Summary: theres a rumor gong arroung school that rose is pregnant. how will dimitri respond? Also a suprise wisit from another character. One shot right now might continue
1. Chapter 1

My blood boiled and not in the good way. I was so angry. Someone had gotten my Roza pregnant and she didn't even bother telling me! Why didn't she tell me? Did she not trust me? I bet she doesn't even know who the father is and that's why she hasn't told me.

I know ill ask her at practice I was on my way there anyway. That's the soonest im going to see her and im not going to keep her off my mind anyways so itll be as good a time as any. I got to the gym and instead of sitting down an relaxing to one of my westerns I had to get this anger out of me, so I blared my favorite 80's mix tape and started to beat the shit out of the punching bag in the gym. A million things were running through my mind.

Why didn't she tell me? Who is the son of a bitch who did this to her? I thought she felt the same way for me that I felt for he-

My thoughts were cut off by the radio being turned down. I spun on my heals and saw rose. A new bout of anger ran through me, she didn't even bother to dress correctly she was wearing the same thing as she had been at school today. I had to know now. "Why didn't you tell me?" I spat at her, she looked confused for a minute than realization swept her features and then another emotion that I think was pain lastly her features settled into a very scary scowl.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled at me.

"I shou-"

She stopped my talking by holding her hand up, "you believed them when they said I was pregnant didn't you?" This wasn't a question and I was feeling very small right now so I simply nodded my head. Anger flashed through her features for a millisecond until her face hardened again.

"I'm a fucking virgin you ass hole!" Oh shit. "is that what you wanted to her not that its any of your damn business but im a virgin and last time I checked virgins can not get pregnant!" She was screaming at me now. She turned on her heals and headed for the door I had to stop her and apologize. Rose was almost out the door when I called after her, "Roza."

"Don't call me that my name is Rose I am not your Roza anymore!" Well that stung deep I stood there stunned for a moment until the door swung open again.

"Oh ya and I got you a surprise dick head." Then she just closed the door. What the hell was that supposed to mean" Before I could react the door opened once again and this time it wasn't Roza that walked in it was my mother. All of my feelings about Roza were pushed aside for a moment and I felt the giant smile on my face.

"Mama?" I said happier than I have been in a while, but mama didn't look as happy she just raised a hand to stop me from hugging her. She had her im gonna kill you look on. Well crap this just isn't my day at all.

"I am ashamed to call you my son right now Dimitri Belikov." My mother said in Russian in an eerily calm voice.

"What did I do to make you say that, Mama?" this hurt a lot she has never said she was ashamed to call me her son before.

"That girl called me in Russia and spent her savings to get me here so that you could see me. Said that you had always talked about how you missed us." This was Rose's surprise? I am such a fucking idoit why couldn't I let her explain before jumping to conclusions? When I didn't say anything she continued.

"Just a minute ago she ran out of here with tears in her eyes I asked her what was wrong and she said. I quote; 'don't worry about me im fine you go see Dimitri. He's going to be so happy to see you I wish I could see his face' than I asked her why she didn't just walk in with me and instead of making it known that you had hurt her in some way she just said that she had plans and that she would see me later. Now what did you do to Rose?"

I hesitated for a moment and then I answered her, "There's this rumor going around school that she is pregnant and instead of letting her explain I just assumed that it was true."

Mama looked astonished at me, "That's what this is all about? Dimitri Belikov that girl was up in the middle of the night for you talking to me about flight arrangements so that it was a covenant time for me. She spent most of her savings getting me here all for you. She obviously has feelings for you and you obviously have feeling for her." I tried to protest but she just cut me off, "Don't you try to deny it because I might not have seen you in eight years but I can still read you like a book. You sent her out in tears. TEARS Dimitri! Now it might just be me but she just doesn't strike me as the crying type so that had to have taken a lot on your part. Also I heard the last bit of your conversation. Do you know what she meant when she said that she wasn't your Roza anymore? Of course you don't. that meant that she was before that she wasn't with anyone else (so she couldent have gotten pregnant) and she didn't want to be with anyone else. I have taught you how to treat a woman to always listen to what she has to say before making assumptions but you just didn't listen. Now you are going to give her some time but tomorrow you are going to apologize not questions asked and that's only if you want her back as student. You're going to have to do a lot more if you want her back in your arms."

I just stood there, I have learned not to interrupt my mother when she is scolding you. She just turned around and left the gym after that. What a nice reunion, I thought. She was right, though, I'm going to have to do a lot to make this better.

**So what did you think?**

**Should I continue or just leave it al a one- shot?**

**Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Okay so we need to clarify a few things this is set after the attack on the academy dimitri was never turned and the cabbin scene never happened. Okay happy reading!**

**P.O.V Rose**

I ran to my room crying. I couldn't believe that Dimitri would think that I was actually pregnant. Did he really think that I was that big of a slut? I thought that he was the only one that thought that I wasn't a slut. Even lissa thinks that I sleep with everything with a pulse. I guess not.

How could he do that to me? Then he proceeded to have the balls to call me Roza! I just couldn't believe it. I thought he would always calculate what he did before he did it. He was always respectful of women but I guess he just sees me as an annoying teenager.

No matter how much I wanted to banish all thoughts it was impossible. Even though he just basically said that he thought I was cheating on him, well I guess it wouldn't be cheating because we aren't technically together but I love him and whether he will admit it or not I know that he loves me ugh this is so confusing. I had to wonder what his face was like when his mom walked into the gym. I didn't even change because I knew he would want to talk to her and catch up. He probably even had that full on smile on that I love so much.

As I continued sobbing on my bed I heard a knock I checked the bond and it wasn't lissa. Maybe it was Dimitri I thought to myself than I realized that he was probably with his mother. I whipped my eyes and went to the door to see who it was.

I definitely didn't expect to see Olena at my door. I invited her in and went to go clean up my face. When I came back in Olena was inspecting my room. She was looking at the photo I had on my desk of Dimitri and me. It was taken right after the attack on the academy at our malojia **( I don't know if I spelled that right let me know so I can fix if wrong)** ceremony. It was okay to have it out because to most people it was just a photo of a proud mentor and his student, but to me it was much more than that.

"So what brings you here I figured that you would be spending time with Dimitri," I asked Olena and she turned looking startled.

Her face turned a light shade of pink and she turned to put the picture to where it was. "I'm sorry, it's just I was looking around not snooping or anything just taking in the area and I saw that Dimitri looked so happy in this photo. He's never happy anymore since he beat his father up, I just couldn't help myself. You guys look really good together… I'm sorry" She said in one breath except the last two words that came out a few seconds later sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Olena. Really it's fine. He does look happy doesn't he?" I said now admiring the photo myself.

"I want to thank you, rose."

"You've already thanked me enough. Really it was my pleasure. Do you want to sit?" I said motioning to the couch on the other side of my room. She walked over and sat on the couch and I sat next to her. It was kind of odd how comfortable I felt around her.

"That's not what im talking about." I looked about her confused. She sighed and her face turned serous but very sweet. "I wanted to thank you for making my Dimitri happy." I looked at her shocked.

Olena let out a little laugh that reminded me of Dimitri's, "What I said about him not being happy after his father was true. He took it on himself to protect all of us and never thought of himself. When he was younger he would laugh and play with his sisters and he was almost smiling. Then one day he came home from school early and saw his father beating me. He ran in and defended me, ever since he has always been so stoic and serious. Looking at that photo and seeing him smile it warms my heart. I can never thank you enough, Roza." I grimaced at my Russian nick name only Dimitri called me that and not even and hour ago I told him not to call me that anymore. I loved hearing it come from his lips it wasn't the same when his mother called me that and I missed the feeling it sent thorough me when he would call me Roza.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you that. I've been avoiding calling you that since I heard you yell at Dimka for calling you that. I'm so sorry."

"Really, Olena, its okay and as for him in that picture it was taken at my milojia ceremony he was just proud that's it. I'm sorry but that smile is not there for another reason than for the photo." I said sadly. Somewhere deep down I knew that I was wrong about that but I just didn't want to admit it because that would make it hurt even more knowing that he cared for me.

"Rose excuse me for being nosey but are you having a relationship with my son?" Olena asked me and my breath caught me my throat. Am I? I don't really know? If I am and Olena finds out will she hate me? I really don't want her to hate me.

"I think that's something you need to speak with Dimitri about. Speaking of why aren't you with him. I was sure he would want to catch up with you." I said genuinely curious now.

Olena sighed, "Yes well I'm angry with him right now, so I decided to talk with you."

"Why are you angry with him?" I asked.

Olena looked down sheepishly, "Well when you came out crying I knew he had said something to you and even though you said you were fine you don't strike me as one to cry so I confronted him about it." Oh shit. "He told me what happened and I must say that I thought I raised him better than that, I never in a million years thought that I would have to reprimand him at 25 but I just did and it was kind of weird. None the less he made a mistake but I can tell that he loves you very much. When I walked into the gym there was a look of pure regret and sadness that he upset you and when I said that you were crying his face fell even more if it was even possible. Even when he smiled as I walked in there was a hit of sadness in his eyes like always but in that photo there is no sadness in his eyes just pure love and happiness."

Wow okay that's a lot to take in. Wait she yelled at him because of me? No that can't happen, "Olena you shouldn't of reprimanded him like you said he made a mistake. Now I feel guilty you should be with him talking up a storm and catching up, not sitting here with me." I truly did feel guilty I was the reason that Dimitri got yelled at. I might still be mad at him but I still felt bad. After that we talked for hours not about Dimitri actually about anything other than him. Right in the middle of a laughing fit from a joke that Olena had told me my door flew and In my doorway stood a very tall very sexy Russian.

**P.O.V Dimitri**

After mama left I picked up the mats and put away the dummies that I had laid out for practice because we obviously weren't having any today. Then I decided to go for a run I put my earphones and turned the music all the way up in hopes to block out any thoughts of Roza.

I was on my shift walking the wards when my attempts to block out my thought of this afternoon failed. I couldn't help but think about what my mother had said she was right I had been completely unfair to Roza. I should of sat her down and asked her about it instead of ambushing her like I did. Mama said that she came out crying and that hurt to know that I had caused that kind of pain to her. I can't stand the thought of my Roza crying. But she said that she wasn't my Roza anymore. I don't think that I can live without her by my side now that I have experienced what it is like to have her there. I don't care what mama said anymore I am going right after my shift, which conveniently ended in five minutes, and I'm going to apologize to her and ask her to take me back. Wait were we even dating before? I think so I mean we never said weather we were or not but we knew how the other felt about us. It's all just confusing but the one thing I do know is that I will get my Roza back at any cost.

When I reached Rose's door I started to get nervous. What if she doesn't take me back? What if she never forgives me? What if- no Dimitri don't think like that just grow a pair and go in there. I took out the spare key I had to her room, unlocked the door, and went inside. One I opened the door I saw a sight that I was not prepared for. Rose and Mama were sitting on Rose's couch laughing their asses off. When they looked up roses smile fell into a frown and she still looked breathtakingly beautiful and Mama well her smile turned into a full on scowl.

"Dimitri…." Was all she said her voice was hollow and sad I hated to see her like this it just broke my heart. At that moment I didn't care that my mother was in the room I wouldn't care if Alberta and Kirova were in the room I just had to have he in my arms again. I took a step towards her and she shied away from me.

"Roz… Rose I'm so sorry. I should of never talked to you the way you did I should of never assumed what I did and I'm so sorry. You've only been gone for a few hours and already I feel like someone ripped my heart right out of my chest. I need you back Roza please I love you I'm so sorry." Right after I finished my sentence I realized what I had just said to Rose. I had just professed my love to her and it felt great. I have been so afraid to say those three words because I was afraid of rejection but right now there was nothing more I could lose. I could just gain My Roza back.

I looked at her hopefully and I saw the tears in her eyes threatening to spill down her face. She abruptly stood up and ran to the bathroom. Oh god I've just lot her I felt my eyes well up with teats as I slid down the wall and put my face in my hands willing myself not to cry. I felt small hands on my shoulder and someone sit next to me.

"It's going to be okay son," Came my mother's voice and I couldn't hold it in anymore the tears started spilling down my cheeks and I looked up at my mother.

"How do you know that Mama? She just left she hates me I'm never going to get her back." I sobbed.

Mama wrapped her arms around my shoulders and made me look at her, "She doesn't hate you," she said. "She loves you. Trust me when I say she loves you. When I got here she was beaming at the thought of simply seeing you smile, and last time I checked when a girl like rose who is used to being called a whore gets upset over one person assuming that they are pregnant it's because they value their opinion. She cares what you think of her that's what upset her most. Even look at this room it's pretty plain not a lot of personal items, right? She only has two personal items to be exact one is a picture of her best friend the princess she sees her like a sister she is the only family she has and the other one? It's a picture of you know what does that tell you?" Mama said and she was starting to make since but I still don't understand why rose ran if she loved me. Mama stood up kissed my forehead and walked out.

I decided to stay here until Roza came out. Even if she just yelled at me to get out I had to see her again.

**P.O.V Rose**

When I stopped crying I washed my face and went back into my room. To my surprise Dimitri was sitting against the wall with his head in his hands and Olena had left. I stood there for a minute and then I finally spoke. "Dimitri?" It came out faint and timid I almost didn't recognize it as my own voice.

Dimitri's head snapped up and his face was tear stricken. I wanted to go over there and comfort him but I didn't move a muscle I just stood there and looked at him. After a few minutes Dimitri broke the silence, "Roza?" He said standing up and walking towards me.

"I'm so sorry, really I am. Just tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it just please Roza come back to me." Dimitri said standing a foot away from me.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, "I want you to kiss me, Dimitri. That's all I want from you."

A smile spread across Dimtri's face a s he leaned down to give me a gentle kiss but it soon deepened into a strong passionate kiss. When we finally pulled apart for air I leaned my head against Dimiri's chest.

"I love you, roza" Dimitri said wrapping one arm around my waist and the other one stroking my hair.

"I love you too, Dimitri."

**Let me know what you think the sooner you respond the sooner I will update so review soon! **


	3. the dance

**Chapter Three:**

**Here you go I hioe you like it…..**

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

We had finally said it. We finally told eachother that we loved the other. We had always implied it but the three words never left my mouth and never left hers until last night. Last night was the best night of my life. Even though it started out with Rose being mad at me it ended well with us saying I love you for the first time.

I felt like a teenaged boy with his first girlfriend. I had butterflies in my stomach whenever I saw her and when she smiled or laughed I had to hold back my smile to keep my guardian mask in place. Everytime I see her beautiful face I just want to hold her and kiss her and never let her go. I could talk to Rose about everything and nothing it didn't matter as long as we were together. I haven't been able to sleep all night. I have been up thinking about my Roza. After she came out of the bathroom and told me she loves me I was the happies man in the world I felt like I could touch the sky with Roza by my side. I know it sounds corney but it was so true. I stayed and we talked for a while and stole a few kisses but all to soon it was time for me to leave. Rose wanted me to stay but knew that it was better that I left. I am so happy that she under stood because if she didn't and she asked me to stay there was no way that I could have said no.

So here I am at three in the morning (vampire time) and I still cant get to sleep. I would go and see my mother but I have no doubt that I will be chewed out if I go there at this time. I couldent go see Roza so I decided to just go to the gym. I could get in some extra training and set up for Roses training in a two hours.

I got out of bed and put on a pair of grey sweat pants, a white fitted t-shirt, my tennis shoes and a duster. I left my hair down because I didn't see the point in putting it up quite yet. I set off twards the gym seeing how it is night time for the school it was dead quiet and I loved it. The sun was shining and I was basking in its warmth on the way to the gym.

As I neared the gym I heard music coming from inside. I wondered who the hell would be there at this hour but when I walked in I was more than surprised.

Rose was in the middle of the gym bearfooted and no matts in sight. She was wearing a small white sundress with an uneven bottom and her hair was out making her look absolutely breathtaking. But why the hell was she here? Her back was to me and a song was beginning to play from the sterio. I hid behind some equitment to see what this was all about. As the soft notes floted from the sterio I could tell that it was soft piano. I know this intor… it started to get faster and Rose began swaying with the music making her dress flow beautifully. That's when the lerics started.

_You come to me with scars on you wrists_

_You tell me this will be the last night felling like this_

That s ritght this song is Last Night by Skillet. Ya I know big shocker that I know music from this century with the way that Rose teases me. She is now full out dancing and not the weard dancing that teenagers do now that looks like they are having a seizure. More graceful and beautiful. She would throw her body up in the air at some points and still she landed with such grace and elegance she portrayed the feeling of the song perfectly just through the moves that her body made. I could see why she was wearing this dress it was perfect for the dance it swayed and moved accenting the movements of her body perfectly. She was dancing contemporary. I didn't know she could dance. I didn't even know I knew what contemporary dance was….. huh well I guess I knew more than I thought.

As the last notes rang trough the air Roza finished on the floor legs in a lazy hurkie and body slumped over her legs like she had just endured the worst physical and emotional pain ever. It was so beautiful I had no idea she could dance let alone like that.

I walked out from my hiding place and began to clap. Roza jumped startled and turned around to see me. She was completely and utterly schocked she had no idea that I was in here.

I walked up to her and sat down right next to her, "That was beautiful, Roza. I had no idea you could dance."

She smiled a little at my compliment than her face fell, "Did you actually see that?" she asked.

"Yes I did why?"

She buried her face in her hands and shook it out of embarrassment ithink what did she have to be embarrassed of? "Oh my God that's humiliating. You just saw me dance and im terrible at it I just enjoy doing it so I do it when I know no one is watching. I guess I was wrong about the no one watching part."

I grabbed her wrists and lowered them away from her face then put two fingers under her chin so that she would look at me. "That was beautiful and pure talent. You are an acceptional dancer and shouldn't be hiding you talent like this. That was a fantastic and heartwarming performance."

She smiled a little bit, "You really think so?" she asked timidly. She was so cute when she was vulnerable.

"I really do."

She leaned in and gave me a kiss it short and sweet but I still loved it.

"thanks, comrade."

"Anytime, Roza. I do have one question though."

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"Well that song is just depressing and a lot of times people listin and dance to and sing the music that show their emotions. I was just wondering if you were okay?" I asked hoping that she wouldent get mad at me.

"I don't think that its depressing. I think it's a story of a girl who is going through a tough timeand she goes to this man who I like to think she is in love with and he vows that he will help her through this and that nothing will hurt her because he loves her as well." As she explained this I looked at the song another way it wasn't a song about a girl trying to kill herself it was a love story. Roza always made me look at things differently and I loved it.

"so you couldent sleep either or is just the time that you always show up?" Rose asked trying to lighten the mood.

I chuckled, "No I couldent sleep so I thought I would come down here and get some extra training in. What about you?"

"I couldent sleep and I was itching to dance I didn't think that anyone would be in here so I snuck out and came here." She explained simply.

We stayed there and talked for a while until the time came for training. It just so happened that Rose brought her bag and a change of work out clothes in case so we did training and she went on her way to class.

**Soooooo what'd ya think?**

**I;m dying to know so tell me tell me tell me!**

**Until next time my lovelies I promise I will update sooner this time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Heres the next chapter I got a little carried away but I hope you like r&amp;r!**

P.O.V: Rose

I Can't believe that Dimitri caught me dancing it is so embarrassing but he seemed not to mind so I'm not that worried about it. After we did training I went to class which is where I am now. Zoning out on one of Stan's lectures on whatever he's talking about. I really don't care I just can't stop thinking about Dimitri. I love him so much and I just want to be with him all of the time but I know that I can't (frownie face).

I did do something for him, though. He thinks that his mother was his surprise and she was part of it but I also arranged for the rest of his family to come to day. Olena just wanted to come a day early and I had no problem with that. They're supposed to be landing a little bit after our afternoon practice ends so that will be fun.

I can't wait to see his face when he sees them. I didn't get to see his face when Olena came in but I have a feeling this one will be better anyway.

After school was over I went to gym for our afternoon practice. Dimitri was sitting on the matts reading a western with his headphones on. He looked so content I didn't want to disturb him but right then he looked up at me.

"Why are you just standing there?" he asked.

I smiled at him, "You just looked so happy in your own world I didn't want to be the one to take you out of that." I said.

He go up and walked towards me wrapping his arms around my waist he said, "you can interrupt my reading anytime. I'm much happier with you."

"awwwww. Your going soft on me." I teased him than reached up and gave his what was supposed to be a sweet short kiss but soon it deepened into something deep and passionate. We only broke apart when we heard someone say, "Ew, I think I could of gone my whole life without seeing my brother make out with someone."

I broke away from Dimitri and sun around quickly to be faced with who I assume is Dimitri's family. There was an old lady shooting daggers at me, a girl who looked about my age with a disgusted look on her face. She looked like the female version of Dimitri. Two other woman one pregnant and one not and one little boy with one little girl. Olena was standing in the middle of them all.

"Vika!" Dimitri said in pure glee. One of his rare full on smiles that I love so much. He ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"I missed you to, Dimka," she said hugging him back he let her and turned to the rest of his family. He specifically looked at the little boy.

"Is this Paul?" He asked. One of the woman nodded and Dimitri's simle widened if that was even possible. He pick the little boy up and hugged him.

"Look at you boy you are so big!" He exclaimed.

"Uncle Dimka?" He asked. Dimitri just nodded than Paul hugged Dimitri back eagerly. Similar greetings went all around the family hugs all around some of the women shed tears and a lot of rapid Russian that I didn't even begin to understand. I stood back waiting the exchange happy that I had a part in this reunion.

After a while Olena spoke up, "Dimka, are you going to introduce Roza are just let her stand there while you rudely talk with all of us and not her?" She said very motherly.

Dimitri turned around with an apologetic look on his face. He was about to say something but I cut him off, "I'm fine, really." I said waving it off.

"No, Roza, she's right I was being rude," Dimitri said walking towards me. When he reached me he wrapped one arm around my waist and turned to his family, "Everybody this is my Roza." He said proudly and let me tell you my heart jumped when he said I was _his_ Roza. Every one of them looked me over than the one that Dimitri called Vika, who I am assuming is his youngest sister Viktoria, looked like a light bulb went off in her head. "Wait you the Roza that arranged for us to come here?" She asked hesitantly. Dimitri looked at me dumbfounded. I guess he thinks I only arranged for his mom to come.

I just ignored him and said, "In the flesh." In full on Rose Hathaway bravado. Than all of a sudden she was charging at me and engulfing me in a bone crushing hug. I was very surprised I didn't expect this but none the less I gently wrapped by arms around her halfway still not letting go and letting out a , "Oh okay then." This made Dimitri laugh. I broke away from the hug and glared at him which shut him up.

Everyone else hugged me except for Yeva who was just shooting me daggers the whole time. After a while Olena decided to speak up again but it was in Russian so I didn't understand it, but she seemed to be scolding her mother about something. Everyone listened intently for a while than Dimitri decided to join in and he looked pissed. His fists and jaw were clenched and he was speaking through his teeth in a hard voice.

I gently placed one hand on one of his fist and the other on his cheek in attempt to calm him down. It only worked a little bit.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

Everyone was talking to Roza and hugging her animatedly. Everyone except for babushka. Oh no I thought that she would like Roza but she is just staring daggers into her. After a while Mama decided to stop her.

**This whole conversation is in Russian**

"Mama! Stop staring at her like she's the devil and say hi to her." Mama scolded.

Babushka shifted her glare from Roza to Mama, "I don't want to say hello to her! As far as I know she could be the devil!"

"Don't say that! She brought all of us here just for Dimka and look how happy he is with her!"

"I don't like her look at the way she is dressed" she gestured towards Rose. She was wearing short shorts and a tight fitted tank top for training. "She might as well not be wearing any clothes!"

"She's been doing training. That is no excuse for the way you are acting."

"Look at her she's a whore!" Babushka exclaimed and I snapped. How dare she talk about my Roza like that! Yes she is my grandmother and overprotective but I have never heard her call someone a whore and I am defiantly not going to let her call Roza one.

"Don't you dare call her that!" I boomed. Everyone turned to me. Roza stiffened out of fear and surprise but then she placed her hand on my hand and jaw that I hadn't realized I had clenched. I turned towards her and she was looking up at me with those big brown pools that are her eyes and I immediately relaxed. I turned back to my babushka much calmer now and spoke to her in a much more civil tone.

Still talking in Russian I said, "She is not a whore, the way she dresses might be a little revealing but she is NOT a whore."

Mama nodded and Babushka scoffed, "A little revealing? Look at her Dimka how can you be with someone like that." Instinctively my arms went around Rose protectively. I know that I don't have to protect her from my family and that she can't understand what we are saying but whenever someone talks about her like this it hurts her. She tries to hide it and brush it off like it's some kind of joke but I know better that it really does hurt her. She wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head on my chest I can tell that she is upset that she doesn't understand what is being said but it is better that she doesn't.

"I'm with her because she is beautiful, smart, brave, giving, selfless, everything that I have ever wanted in a woman and so much more. I love her." I said stroking her hair. I hardened my voice to get my point across on the next part. "And you of all people should know how wrong those assumptions can be."

"That girl has not gone through the kind of accusations and assumptions that I have" she spat out.

"Actually, Babushka she has. When she was away from the academy she let the princess feed off of her because there was no one else to feed off of. Somehow when she got back some of the other students found out and some of the male students decided that they would spread rumors that she had sex with them and let them drink from her. She has faced the exact same accusations as you and more."

While I was saying this people from my family were gasping at different parts and slowly Babushka's face was morphing into one of remorse and apologetics. She turned to Roza and switched back to English.

"I am sorry Rose." She said

"Um…. For what?" Rose said confused.

"I made wrong assumptions about you without getting to know you and for that I am sorry."

"Um it's okay I guess." Rose said

"Okay well now that that shit storm is over how about we go find our rooms and let Roza and Dimka finish their training session." Sonya said and I was a little relieved honestly. I didn't want any more drama with babushka and I wanted some alone time with Roza. Everyone said their goodbyes and left to go find guest housing.

"So what was that about?" Roza asked while we were doing our stretches. We couldn't really get a whole lot of practice in with the little amount of time that we had left so we just decided to spar.

"Babushka doesn't like you a whole lot but she will once she gets to know you," I said honestly no matter how hard I tried I couldn't lie to her.

"Why doesn't she like me?" she asked.

"She's just over protective of me that's all." I said.

Roza gave me a 'I know you're not telling me the whole truth' look but dropped it.

After we finished sparing and doing our warm down stretches I gave roza a kiss and told he I would meet her in her dorm room after curfew.

**So there's this little box right underneath this where you can tell me what you think. It would make you be really cool if you used it.**

**Don't be square use the square. HaHa just thought of that.**

**Hey guys this is your story tell me what you want to happen and ill try to incorporate your suggestions as best I can. **

**I want to thank I believer her name was Danielle? If im wrong im sorry! Anyway thanks for telling me I got Dimitri's last name wrong and if you want to send me some phrases I will do my best to use them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**Yay! Early update to make up for all of the late ones! I hope you like it**

**P.O.V: Rose**

The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow. I just wanted it to be after curfew so that Dimitri would be in my room. I loved being with him it gives me feelings that I am safe and loved and cared for and so many other things. It feels natural to be with him.

After I got dinner and caught up on the gossip pool- apparently Ralf and Jessie got high by the wards and Kirova caught them and Jessie tried to seduce her. I mean talk about hilarious!- I came back to my dorm and started doing my homework. I know Rose Hathaway doing her homework, but I have to keep my grades up somehow. When I finished my homework I had nothing to do really but wait for Dimitri. So I played some music on my stereo and waited on my bed.

Suddenly Distance by Christina Perry comes on and it reminds me of Dimitir and I's relationship before we said we loved each other. I started to sing along.

_The sun is filling up the room_

_And I can hear you dreaming_

_Do you feel the way I do right now_

_I wish we would just give up_

_Cause the best part is falling_

_Call it anything but love and I will_

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_Say I love you when you're not listing_

_And how long can we keep this up up up_

_Please don't stand so close to me_

_Im having trouble breathing_

_Im afraid of what youll see right now_

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heartbeats_

_Until I know youll understand and I will_

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_Say I love you when your not listning_

_And how long can we keep this up up up_

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_You keep waiting_

_To save what we have so ill_

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_Say I love you when your not listning _

_And how long can we keep thisup up up_

_Make sure to keep my distance _

_Say I love you when your not listing _

_How long till we call this love love love_

As the finishing notes floated through the room there was a knock at my door. I went to go see who it was almost positive it was Dimitri. I was right there he was in all his sexy glory standing at my door. I poked my head out of the door and looked both way to make sure that no one was there. When it was confirmed that we were alone I grabbed Dimitri by the shirt and pulled him into my room locking the door behind us.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck smashing my lips to his. After we broke apart breathless I said, "I missed you." I know, I know sappy. But I really did miss him. I always miss him when hes not with me.

He gave me a brilliant smile and said, "I missed you to….. what was that you were singing?"

"You heard that?"

"Ya I kina listened to most of the song I heard before I knocked so I decided to listen to the rest of the song. You have a beautiful voice."

"well thank you, and the song was called Distance by Christina Perri. Its one of my favorites and I find it kind of ironic because it reminds me of how our relationship used to be." I said sheepishly.

Dimitri wrapped me up in his arms and whispered, "It will never be like that again." And I knew it wouldn't.

We talked for a while about Dimitri's family. I asked him to tell me more about them because he always talks about them but doesn't say as much as you would think. Somehow this led to a very heated make out session. We were rolling around on my bed competing for dominance and somehow both of our shirts ended up off when there was a knock at my door. We looked at each other confused and I so much wanted to just ignore it but it could of been important seeing how it is after curfew and someone is at my door. I got up and found my shirt and slid it on and straitened my hair. I looked over at Dimitri to see that he had his shirt on already and I motioned towards the bathroom, he got the message and went to go hide in it.

I went to open the door and found Viktoria there.

"Hey is something wrong?" I asked.

She waved that off, "No, no I just wanted to talk to you." She said and welcomed herself into my room. "Dimka you can come out it is just me," She hollered and Dimitri came out of the bathroom.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked what I was thinking.

"Oh come on im not an idioit look at her. Her hair is all messed up and her shirt is put on haphazardly. And you look the same." She said motioning from me to Dimitri, and she wasn't wrong we did look pretty discombobulated for a girl just chilling before bed.

"We were jus-" Dimitri began but vika cut him off.

"I would really not like to know thank you very much Dimka."

"Um….. you said you wanted to talk to me?" I asked groping for a change of subject.

"Oh, yes! Dimka, out." She said or more like demanded.

"Uh no! Dimka stay." I said waling over to Dimitri's side and grabbing his hand in a form of restraint.

"Fine but he is not going to like what I am going to talk to you about."

"What are you planning on talking to her about?" He asked stepping in front of me instinctively.

"I was planning on telling her what Babushka said about her."

"No!" Dimirti said. Wow I didn't think it was this bad for him to keep it from me like this.

"She has a right to know what she thinks of her, Dimitri." Viktoria said calmly.

He contemplated this for a few minutes then said, "Fine but you don't have to go into detail just the gist of the conversation."

"Yay!" Vika and I said simultaneously, because we knew that if we didn't get Dimitri's approval we wouldn't be able to talk about it. She would probably be willing but I didn't want to betray his trust like that.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

When Vika said she wanted to tell Roza what Babushka said I immediately said no, but after thinking about it for a while I decided that she would get it out of me anyway 'cause I can't keep anything from her. So I told Vika that it was okay and we all went to sit on the couch Roza in my lap and Vika on the other cushion of the love seat.

"Okay so tell me," Roza said becoming impatient.

"She called you a whore." Vika said bluntly.

"Vika!" I scolded. She could have said it a little bit kinder.

"No, babe its fine she's blunt I like that." Roza said. Of course she would like that. Everyone else in the world would have taken offence to the bluntness but not my Roza.

"What I don't get it why she called me that. I mean she hadn't even spoken to me." Roza said trying not to sound hurt but I could tell that she was.

"Exactly and that is what I told her. I said that she shouldn't be making assumption without getting to know you." I said trying to comfort her.

"She doesn't like how young you are for him and she also thinks that you just like Dimka because of his looks." Vika said being blunt once again. I gave her a scowl but was more interested in Rose's reaction.

"Well I guess that makes sense there is a bit of an age gap and seeing as he looks like a god I could see how she came to that conclusion. But that's not why I'm with him I can assure you that there are many other reasons that have nothing to do with the way that he looks." Roza said obviously hurt to me but not phased at all to Vika.

"Hey, don't be upset milaya like I said once she gets to know you she will love you." I tried to soothe her.

"I know and if it was anyone else I wouldn't be fazed but its your grandmother and her first impression of me was bad. I can only imagine what the rest of your family thinks." She said burying her face in the crook of my neck. I just stroked her hair and said soothing words to her in Russian.

Vika decided to speak up at that time, "the rest of us love you, Roza. Mama, Sonya and Karo are just happy that Dimka found someone they were starting to think that he was gay. I'm just happy that it's not Tasha and Paul and Zoya asked if you were going to be their new aunt. And everyone including Paul scolded Babushka for acting towards you the way that she did"

Rose calmed down a bit knowing that the rest of my family approved of her. Wait! "Mama, Sonya and Karo thought I was gay?! Why?!" This sent Roza into a laughing fit along with Vika I was happy that rose was happier now but seriously! I AM NOT GAY!

"It's not funny! I'm not gay! I've brought girls home before." Roza abruptly stopped laughing and shot me a look. "You have, have you?" She said, Oh crap.

Vika started laughing even more, "ya and one of them was Tasha Ozera!" She gasped through laughs. Oh shit shit shit shit SHIT! Why does my sister hate me?!

Rose's face dropped, "Excuse me?!" she said getting off my lap.

"No its not what it-"

"You said that there was never anything between you besides a friendship! YOU LIED TO ME!"

"No I was telling the truth I swear!" I said getting up and reaching out to her but she slapped my hands away. Well that hurt (not physically of course but emotionally ya it did.)

"He's telling the truth I just razz him about it I promise I won't do it again." Vika said serous again. I think she was afraid that she caused a fight.

"But you said he brought her home," Rose said timidly.

"It was more like she followed him home and Dimitri was polite and invited her for dinner. Everyone hated her. And I mean Everyone. Paul was just a baby then and he cried when she tried to pick her up and attempted to hit her." Rose started laughing at that.

She turned to me, "I'm sorry."

"Its fine I understand," I said and I did I would be the say way if I was in her position. She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a peck on the cheek which I gladly returned.

"I love you" she said.

I smiled and said, "I love you more."

"Nope not possible."

"Oh I think its possible."

She just smiled and leaned up for another kiss but this one was not a short peck on the lips it was deep and passionate and full of love. Our hands roamed each other's bodies and I reached my hand-

"Ehem!" we both jumped back and looked at Vika with guilty expressions.

"Um…. Uh….. sorry" rose managed to get out breathlessly. I on the other hand was still to breathless to speak.

"Let me just say ew!" Vika said. "Can we do something besides you guys making out and me looking anywhere in the room but you two?"

"Oh! I recorded some saved by the bell episodes and also full house." I looked at rose dumbfounded. She makes fun of me for my music but she watches shows from the nineties? Blackmail!

"What there good shows!" she defended.

"Ya they are but I didn't think you watched those kin of things." I said she just rolled her eyes and plopped on her bed getting out a T.V. remote.

"Well are you going to sit or watch it standing up?" Rose asked. I went and snuggled up to Roza and she maneuvered herself so that she was comfortable and could see the T.V.

Vika on the other hand decided to sit on the couch.

"You can sit over here there's plenty of room." Rose said. Vika hesitantly got up and sat on the other side of Rose. We watched Saved by the Bell and Full House until I heard a slight snore come from the beauty in my arms.

"I guess that's my cue. I'll see you later Dimka," Vika said and walked to the door.

"Bye Vika," I said right before the door closed. Once she was gone I reached for the remote and turned the T.V. off than I started to shake Roza so that she could get dressed for bed. I would have just done it myself but I didn't want to be disrespectful of her. "Roza you need to put your pj's on."

She mumbled something and rotated so that her face was buried in my chest. I smiled at this, "Come on honey you need to get dressed than you can go back to sleep."

"Fine," she said and got up to get her pj's out of her draws. I assumed she was going to dress in the bathroom but when she started to undress right in front of me I decided to speak up no matter how much I wanted not to. "Um, Roza. Arent you going to do that in the bathroom?" I asked.

"Why are you uncomfortable with me undressing in front of you?" she asked still undressing.

"No that's not it….. Its just that I didn't know if you wanted to do that in front of me." I said trying to control my voice.

"I'm fine with it." She said as she slid on a pair of cotton shorts and my sweatshirt I gave her the night of the lust charm. She looked really sexy in my clothes. She curled back up into my arms and said, "Good night, Comrade." I started to get up to go back to my room but Roza caught my arm. "Please stay." She said and her eyes seemed to grow three sizes I just couldn't say no to this Persian Goddess. So I crawled back into bed.

"Get some sleep. I love you Roza."

"I love you to." she said than dozed off soon followed by me.

**Tell me what you want to happen next!**

**I hope you enjoyed it please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Here you go another chapter hop you love it!**

**P.O.V: Rose**

I woke up with strong arms wrapped around me and the strong scent of aftershave that I love so much and smiled. Dimitri had spent the night. I thought he would have stayed until I fell asleep then go back to his dorm but he stayed. I turned around in his arms trying not to jostle him but it turned out that he was already up watching me sleep.

"Ya know comrade, it's rude to stare," I said jokingly.

He smiled down at me, "I couldn't help it your just so beautiful." Dimitri said. He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. Just then my phone rang. The screen said "Mother Russia"

"Hey, Olena! What's up?" I said into the phone. Dimitri gave me a curious look and I just shrugged.

"Roza! Oh good you're awake. Well I was wondering if you and Dimka would come over for dinner tonight." Olena said hopefully. I looked over at Dimitri who was now sitting up next to me.

When I hesitated Olena said, "I'm making one of Dimitri's favorite dishes."

I decided that he would enjoy that and I would feel really bad if I said no. I also didn't see any reason to say no besides Yeva. "Ya sure we can do that. What time?"

"Oh great dinner will be served at six thirty but could you come an hour early so that we can talk?" Dimitri had told me his schedule for his shifts so I know that he is off tonight.

"Sure see you then." I said into the phone then hung up. I turned to Dimitri and he rose and eyebrow in question.

"What?" I asked pretending that I had no idea what he was wondering.

"What was that all about?" he asked gesturing towards my phone. "And really 'Mother Russia'?"

"Yes she's your mother and is from Russia I found it to be funny, and were having dinner with your family tonight." I said rummaging through my closet for an outfit for tonight. "What do you think I should wear? I think something more conservative so that your grandmother has less of a reason to call me a whore."

Dimitri got up and came behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "Wear whatever you want. Don't worry about my grandmother shell get used to the idea of us being together."

"That's just it I don't want her to get used to the idea I want her to like me and think I'm at least somewhat worthy of you." I said turning to face him.

He stroked my cheek forcing me to look him in the eyes, "Babushka is set in her old time ways and is also very protective of her family. It takes a while for her to trust or like anyone, but I promise she will like you once she knows you."

"Either way I'm still dressing conservatively tonight." I said turning back to my closet. I decided on a pair of boot cut jeans, a red flowy blouse and a pair of black combat boots. I turned to Dimitri outfit in hand, "How about this?"

"I think you'll look beautiful in anything you choose."

"Ugh! Don't pull that crap with me. Do you think this is presentable to your grandmother?"

"I think if she insults you again I'll yell at her again." He said.

"Fine! I'll just call Viktoria later and ask her. You mister are going to be late for your shift if you don't leave soon." I said painting at him.

"But I don't want to leave," Dimitri whined.

"Well you have to." I said sternly walking up to wrap my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"I don't know its Saturday so I don't have classes so probably just watch T.V. maybe go for a run later on"

"Wow the famous Rose Hathaway is going to go running without being forced to. I'm impressed," Dimitri teased. I stuck my toung out at him and leaned up for a kiss which he returned happily. Once Dimitri left for his shift I decided not to call Vikka and just wear the outfit I already picked out. I realized that I hadn't spent a lot of time with Lissa lately so I sent her a text.

**Hey want to hang in my room W/ me today? –R**

A few minutes there was a knock at my door and when I opened it lissa was standing there, "Hell ya!" she said walking into my room.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

My day was pretty boring after I left Roza's room. I walked the perimeter for five hours until my replacement came and I went to my room. I couldn't stop thinking about rose, Roza, My Roza. This makes me smile. She is finally mine and no one will keep us apart. I tried to read a western but I got distracted thinking about Rose so I decided to go for a run. I could improve my stamina and thinking about Rose wouldn't distract me from running.

I put on a pair of basketball shorts, a tight fitted black t-shirt and my trainers. When I got to the field next to the gym I saw a small feminine figure running around it. I looked a little closer and recognized it as Rose. I smiled and jogged towards her.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I told you that I was going to go for a run. I assume you forgot?" Rose said as we fell into step together.

"No I just thought you were messing with me or something." I laughed and Rose slapped my stomach playfully.

"I was serious. So how was your shift?" I don't know why but I like that she cared enough to ask even though I have at least one shift a day she still asks every day. It just makes me happy that she asks I know its weird.

"Boring I had ward duty so all that happens was finding a few novices smoking pot at the edge." I said.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I told them I didn't feel like smoking today." Rose said and I rose an eyebrow at her curiously. She let out a short laugh and said, "I was kidding comrade. I don't smoke."

"Well that's good to know. So what did you do today?" I asked changing subject.

"Lissa and I hung out for a little while than I came out here. Did a little on the punching bag I was actually going to call you pretty soon and see if you were off yet and if you wanted to spar." She said. I loved sparring with Rose. That close contact that we get and we don't have to hold back we can just go at each other so to speak.

"Sure" I said my lips turning up in a small smile. After about an hour of sparing Rose said, "Well comrade now that I've beat you I have to go get ready for dinner I'll see you later." And with a peck on the lips she was gone.

Soon after I headed back to my dorm to get ready as well. I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a blue button up (that should match the shirt Rose was considering this morning), a pair of tennis shoes and my duster. I put my hair into a ponytail at the nape of my neck the way I know Rose likes it and went to go get her from her dorm.

I knocked on the door and waited until Rose opened it. She looked gorgeous; she was wearing the same outfit she showed me this morning but it looked way better on her tanned perfect body than it did on her hangers. She also let her hair flow freely just the way I like it and had light makeup on.

"Well don't you look handsome," she said gesturing for me to come in. I obliged and stood by the door while she grabbed her purse and leather jacket.

"Thank you. You look beautiful yourself," I said walking towards her.

"Do you think I look okay for your grandmother?" She asked nervously.

I gave an exasperated sigh, "If I didn't know better I would say you were dating my grandmother and not me."

"I just want to change her opinion of me," she said giving me pouty eyes.

"You look fantastic and Vikka should have never told you what she said."

She hit me playfully, "Let's just go. We're going to be late."

When we got to the apartment my mother was staying at in guest housing I knocked on the door while Rose adjusted her clothes. The door opened to reveal my mother wearing an apron (seriously she packed an apron on her trip to a school).

"Oh it's you two come on in," Mama said motioning for us to go inside. We did as told and I was impressed at how large these apartments were. It has a full sized kitchen living room and dining room and two bedrooms with one bathroom. "So how was your day?" Mama asked walking towards the kitchen.

"It was good," Rose and I said in unison. Mama smiled slightly at this.

"How was yours?" Rose asked.

"Oh it was okay I didn't have a whole lot to do so you know." Mama answered right as we entered the kitchen. Babushka was sitting at the table knitting, when Rose saw her she stiffened by my side. I took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She gave me a slight smile as thanks.

"Hello Babushka," I said in English so that Rose could understand.

"Grandson" she answered in Russian nodding her head but not looking up. Rose noticed the harshness in her voice and turned to my mother instead. "Would you like any help Olena?" She asked.

"Would you mind making the sauce?" Mama asked.

"Um….. I don't know how" Rose replied sheepishly.

"Of course you don't" babushka mumbled in Russian. I glared at her and she glared right back this was going to be an interesting night.

"Oh of course you don't! How inconsiderate of me. Dimitri make the sauce with her." Mama instructed. I did as told and started showing Rose how to make the sauce. A few minutes later my sisters show up with Paul and Zoya, and Roza and I had finished making the sauce so my sisters stole her away.

I went over to where Mama just took the black bread out of the oven. I reached for a piece only to get my hand smacked away.

"Don't even try it you'll have to wait until dinner like everybody else." Mama said.

"Not even a little piece," I pleaded.

"Nope"

I pouted and went to get plates out of the cabinet. "That's a special girl you've got, Dimka. Don't let her go." My oldest sister, Sonya said walking into the kitchen.

"I don't plan to," I replied looking at Rose in the living room playing with Zoya and making silly faces. I hated that I couldn't give her children. It is one of the things a man should be able to do, give the woman he loves a family but I will never be able to give that to Roza.

She saw me watching her and smiled that brilliant smile of hers at me.

"Dinner's ready!" Mama called and everyone went to the table in the dining room. The seating went like this:

Mama and Babushka at the ends, both kids on either side of Babushka Rose next to Paul me next to rise Vikka next to me. Sonya next to Zoya and on her other side Karo.

"So Roza tell us about your family," Mama said trying to start a conversation.

"Like anyone wants to hear about her family" Babushka said in Russian without an attempt to hide the distain in her voice.

There was a chorus of "Babushka" and "Mama" from everyone.

"I want to hear it," Mama said in English so that rose understood. "Go ahead sweetheart just ignore her."

"Um.. Okay," Roza began and took my hand under the table absentmindedly. "Well I don't know anything of my father except that he was Turkish and my mother is Janine Hathaway guardian extrodanair but when it comes to mothering she lets a school do that part."

"Oh bo ho" babushka said in English now.

"Mama! Stop it she was just answering my question." Babushka ignored my mother and turned to Rose.

"You think you've had it so hard don't you?"

"No I have been very fortunate," Rose said timidly. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I don't like you Rosemary." She stated bluntly.

"I can tell." Rose replied trying to show her Rose bravado but not succeeding.

"I don't want you with my grandson" she said narrowing her eyes at Rose.

"Babushka stop this!" I said standing up. "You have no control over who I am with and I am not going to let you talk to Rose like that."

"I don't believe I was having the conversation with you boy." She said standing up.

"You weren't having a conversation with anyone, you were bulling Rose!"

"She was replying to me that count as a conversation."

"No it doesn't!"

"Would you excuse me for a moment" Rose said abruptly and ran out the door.

"God damn it now look what you've done!" I said before running after her.

**Sort of Cliffy!**

**Let me know what you think and I can take criticism so do that to if you want you wont hurt my feelings.**

**Until next time my lovelies **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**Just a warning this ones a little terrible and has a few inuindos**

**But I hope you enjoy it anyway**

**P.O.V Dimitri**

I ran out after Rose but by the time I got out of guest housing she was nowhere in sight. I checked her room but she wasn't there so I went to the Gym and found her beating the crap out of a punching bag.

I walked up behind here until I was right behind her.

"Roza?" I said and immediately she turned around and started sobbing into my chest. I lowered us onto the mat and pulled her into my lap stroking her hair. We sat there for a while rose crying into my chest and me stroking her hair and saying sweet nothings to her in Russian. When her crying finally died down she pulled away, wiped her eyes and said, "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt."

This made me laugh, "Don't be, love. Now tell me what's wrong." I said pulling her back to me not liking the distance between us.

"I just don't want to be the cause of your fighting with your grandmother. You haven't seen her in years and now that she's here you guys are arguing because of me." She said a few traitor tears falling down her cheeks. I kissed them away gently.

"It's not your fault it's hers. She is the one that is being rude to you and judging you. If someone insults you they insult me. So it's really just an act of selfishness to defend you." She laughed at this.

"Hey look there's that beautiful smile I've been looking for. You know something?" I said and she looked at me expectantly. "I miss that smile whenever I am not with you." I said kissing her nose.

She looked up at me smiling so wide I think her face might rip, "I love you." She said and leaned in to kiss me. I returned the kiss happily. It was passionate but still loving, I flipped us so that Rose was pressed up against the mat and one of my legs were wedged between her thighs. I trailed my tung along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted. When my toung plunged into her mouth she moaned and lightly pulled my hair sending shivers of pleasure all through me electing a groan from me. We pulled apart after a few minutes gasping for air. Once Rose had enough air in her lungs to speak she said, "I owe your mother an apology."

"No you don't," I said trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

She moaned at this sensation, "Dimitri… Ugh I have to apologies for leaving so abruptly. Once I do that we can continue this in your room." She said seductively. I jumped up ready to get this over with so that we can go to my room. About halfway there I said, "you know you don't have to apologize. If anyone should be saying that they are sorry it should be my grandmother."

"Well im not holding my breath on that one and I was rude to Olena."

When we got there Rose knocked on the door and my mother answered. "Rose! I didn't expect to see you again tonight." She said pulling us in. The only other person there was Vikka.

"Yes well I just wanted to come and say I was sorry." Rose said.

My mother turned around abruptly so she was facing us. "For what, honey?"

"I left so rudely tonight and you prepared such a beautiful meal and invited us over and I just stormed out like that. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry."

"Oh no! Don't be sorry we understand. If anyone needs to apologize it's my mother. She had no right to talk to you like that." My mom replied walking up to Rose and hugging her than she pulled back like she had just realized something. Mama turned to me and said, "You didn't make her come and do this did you."

"No not at all, Mama I swear. I told her the same thing you told her but she insisted." I said defensively.

"Good boy." Mama said.

I looked around noticing once more how little people were here, "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Sonya and Karo had to put the kids to bed and after everyone chewed Babushka out for talking to you guys like that she got upset and holed herself up in her room. I just stayed to help mama clean up from dinner. That's what we were doing when you showed up." Vikka said.

"Oh ill help," Rose said perking up at the opportunity to make things up to my mom.

"But Roza…" I said remembering the promise she made to me a little bit ago.

"You can be patient," She said as if scolding a child.

I decided to go along with the child thing and whined, "But you promised if-"

"Yes I did and we will right after I help clean up," Rose said coming up to me to wrap her arms around my waist and set her head on my chest. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"Wait," Vikka said confused. "What did she promise that you're so upset about not getting emideatley?"

I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks and Rose buried her face in my chest so I can only guess she blushed also.

"Um…..Well…..Uh…..You see-" I started to say but Vikka cut me off.

"Okay we get it and let me just say I did not need to know about my brother's sex life."

Rose's head popped up at that, "Oh no we haven't….. uh… done that." Rose finished burring her face further in my chest. Mama looked at me then started laughing.

"What's so funny Mama?" Vikka and I ask at the same time.

"Well I know she's telling the truth but your face son is hilarious." She said. "I've got to say though I am surprised."

"Why? You know I would never take advantage of her like that."

"Yes I know that but you two are so close physically that kind of closeness is usually not found until after you know _that_. And I didn't say that you took advantage of her she could of wanted it just as much as you." Okay this is getting a bit awkward.

"We don't need that to be close, and trust and believe I want it. Were just waiting for the right time." Rose said pulling me closer if that was even possible and my arms wound around her tighter.

"Well that's good, and about cleaning you guys leave were almost done here anyway well see you tomorrow." Mama said pushing us out the door.

"Well that was awkward."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey I know I promised but I'm really tired can we just go to sleep and say I owe you one?" Rose asked.

"Of course and you don't owe me anything."

"What if I want to?" She asked pressing herself against me.

"There's no complaint here," I said raising my hands in a form of surrender.

She leaned up and pecked my lips, "I love you."

"As I love you."

**Ya I know its mostly just ragging on Dimitri but theres some Rose/ Yeva drama. I hope you liked it even though it was horrible ill try to make the next one better.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**Here you go I hope you enjoy my little chicklets!**

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

The next day I went to talk to my mother about what I should do for Rose for her birthday. It is in only a couple of days and I have no idea what to do. I knocked on the door and a moment later Mama answered it.

"Dimka, what are you doing here?" she asked gesturing for me to come in.

"I needed to talk to you about something." I answered sitting on the couch.

"Okay shoot"

"Well Rose's birthday is in two days and for the life of me I can't figure out what to do. I thought that you might be able to help."

"I'm not the one dating her, Dimka. You have to come up with something by yourself, but I'm sure shell like whatever you do."

"I was afraid you say something like that." I said standing up, "I have a shift in five so I have to go. Thanks Mama." I said and left guest housing wracking my brain for something. I couldn't get her jewelry because she always says that it just gets in her way when she's fighting, so that one's out. I'm already planning on getting her a tube of lip gloss as a kind of joke but I want to get her something that shows her how much I love her. I guess ill just have to keep thinking.

**Three days later (Rose's birthday!)**

**P.O.V: Rose**

I was walking back from classes to get dressed. Dimitri told me that he was canceling lessons after school and that he wanted me to meet him an hour after classes. I am not going to lie I am quite excited, you see today is my birthday so I am happy to say that I am legally allowed to be dating Dimitri today.

Suddenly an older man wearing a neon blue suit a purple scarf and gold chains approached me.

"Can I help you?" I asked with my famous Rose Hathaway bravado.

He looked me up and down but not in the checking me out kind of way it was more of the way someone looks at another when they haven't seen them in years.

"Hello, old man? What do you want; because I have somewhere I need to be." I said getting annoyed when he didn't answer me.

"Sorry, the name's Abe Mazur you must me Rosemary." He said extending his hand I ignored his hand.

"Its Rose and I still don't understand why you're blocking me."

"Yes well I guess there's no way except than to just come out with it," he took a deep breath than said. "I'm your father, Rose"

"Ya, no funny now why are you really here?" I asked hoping that he really was kidding.

"I'm not joking, Rose." He said completely serious.

Shaking I took a step back, "No. My father left me."

He took a step towards me, "I didn't leave you Rose your mother took you away from me. She said that my job was to dangerous and left me taking you."

"I don't believe you," with that I turned and ran with tears brimming my eyes I knew who I had to go to.

When I got to dimitri's door I knocked twice and he didn't answer so I decided that he might be in the gym. When I got there and no one was there I thought that there were only two other places he would be and instead of roaming campus looking for him hoping that he is on shift I decided to check his moms first.

By the time I got to guest housing the tears were already flowing at a steady pace and I rapidly knocked on the door. When she opened the door Olena looked shocked, "Rose honey what's wrong?"

"Is Dimitri here ive been looking for him," I chocked out between my tears.

"ya he's just in the kitchen ill go get him," she said pulling me inside. "Dimka come here!"

"What is it Mam" Dimitri began but stopped when he saw me. "Roza! Whats wrong?!" He said rushing over to me.

"m-m-my father," was all I got out before I started sobbing into his chest.

Dimitri immediately started comforting me. He picked me up bridal style and brought me into the living room sat down on the couch and set me in his lap. He murmured to me in Russian and rubbed my back and played with my hair soothingly until I calmed down.

When I pulled away Dimitri whipped the tear stains off my face and asked me, "What's got you so upset, milaya?"

"I was on my way to my dorm when this old gy walks up to me and is all 'my name is Abe Mazur im your father' and then he went off talking about how my mom took me away from him when I was a baby. Im so scared, dimitri. What if this guy really is my dad? What if he's just playing some sick joke on me?" I looked at Dimitri and a look of pure horror was on his face.

"What is it?" I asked placing my hand on his cheek.

"What did you say his name is?" Was all he said.

"Abe Mazur, why?"

"Abe Mazur is a mob boss in Russia, he is a very feared man. He is the one who helped me keep my father away after I beat him up." Dimitri said solemly.

"So you know him?" I asked.

"sort of. We have a love hate more on the hate side relationship."

"Well would he lie to me about this?"

"I don't see why he would, but I honestly don't know."

"Well this is a shit storm." I said honestly. This was not what I was looking for right now. I never wanted to meet my father, to me he was just a sperm donator that my mom knew personally, but now here I am.

"haha ya I guess it is. Its your birthday how about you worry about this tomorrow and open your present today?" Dimitri said trying to change the subject and he was right I didn't need to be worrying about this today.

"You didn't have to get me anything just having you is more than enough." I said leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Ya well I still got you something so suck it up and open your preset." He said handing me a box wrapped in black paper.

I ripped the paper off and opened the box to find a tube of lip gloss (the same kind he got me on the shopping trip) and a new steak with something engraved on the hilt in Russian. "What does it say" I asked.

"It says 'I will always love you my fierce and beautiful Roza'" Dimitri recited. I smiled widely at him.

"I love it, thank you!" I said kissing him fiercely. "I love you." I said and kissed him again. This time it was passionate and deep. I adjusted myself so that I was startling Dimitri's waist and tangled my hand in his hair while he did the same with his. My other hand went to his bicep and is went to my waist rubbing circles in it. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gladly granted.

"BELIKOV" Boomed a male voice from the entrance of the room. I jumped off of him and looked at who it was.

My father….

**Oooooo abe just walked in on them making out what is he going to do to Dimitri?**

**Tell me what you thought**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**P.O.V: Rose**

Holy shit on a stick! My so claimed 'father' just caught me making out with my mentor/ boyfriend.

Im in for it now.

Suddenly I saw anger flare in Dimitri's eyes and he didn't fight to keep it back. He stood straight and tall to look down at my father.

"_You_ are her father?" There was a kind of coldness in his voice that even scared me and I saw Abe try to hide a cower. I never pegged him as someone who scares easly.

"Ansewer me!" Dimitri said again getting impatient.

"I don't see how that is any of your business Belikov." Oh not a good idea.

"Oh its my business and your going to answer me… NOW."

"Yes im her father." Abe said trying to sound tough.

"Good now that we have that out of the way…. You son of a bitch! I never pegged you for a child abandoner, thought you were better than that, but I guess I was wrong. Do you have any idea what that does to someone. What goes through their minds wondering why one of their parents left them. No one and I mean no one not even you hurts my Roza so you are not getting anywhere near her as long as I have a say in it. You have no right to come here now." Dimitri's fists were clintched and his whole body was ridged I could tell that if I didn't but in he was going to punch Abe and I didn't want him regretting it later.

I walked so that I was right in front of him and placed my hands lightly on his fists. Dimitri was obiously trying to avoid looking at me because he knew he would loose all of the anger he had…. Which is exacly what I wanted.

"Dimitri, look at me." He kept his hard stare forward.

I placed my hands on either of his cheeks and repeted my self, "Please, will you look at me."

This budged him and he looked down at me. I saw him calm instantly and smiled widely at him.

"I really appreciate you defending me. Believe me its sexy as hell," this brought a small smile, "but you know that I am not the type to let someone else fight my battles you have to let me handle this. Okay?"

He nodded his head reluctantly and I turned to Abe.

"Go ahead say what your wanting to say."

He looked shocked at firse but didn't argue. "What the hell was that? I heard that you were a bit of a slut and didn't believe it but I never heard of you being so bad that you were fucking your mentor!" Dimitri took a step forward but I put my hand out to stop him. "You are barely eaighteen! This is ubsurd I guess I should have listened to the rumors about Rose hatahway being a big whore but I just didn't think my daughter would do that. What do you have to say for yourself?" He said it like he had been parenting me for my whole life and that pissed me off.

But before I had the chance Zoya came running in the room Karolina soon followed her looking totally worn.

"Oh thank god, rose. Zoya absolutely refuses to go to bed for me she wants you to put her down for her nap."

"Aunt Roza!" Zoya yelled in glee and ran twards me. I caught her and spun her and a circle causing her to giggle.

"Hey goregus how are you?"

"Good Mama says you will put me to bed."

"I said she might, Zoya, she looks like she is busy." Karolina corrected.

"Oh okay." Zoya said a little sad now.

"Its okay Karo I can put her to sleep." I then turned to Zoya, "so what'll it be story or song?"

"Song" she said happy again.

I chuckled at this and carried her back to her room. I sat on the bed but Zoya wouldent let go so I just started singint hoping that she would be to tired to refuse later.

_Hush a bye_

_Don't you cry_

_Go to sleepy little baby_

_When you wake_

_You shall have _

_All the pretty little ponies_

_Blacks and bays_

_Dapples and grays_

_Coach and six a littles horses_

_Hush a bye_

_Don't you crygo to sleepy little baby_

_Way down yonder_

_In the meadow_

_Lies a poor little lambie_

_Birds and flies_

_Pickin out its eyes_

_Poor little things a cryin "Mammy"_

_Hush a bye_

_Don't you cry _

_Go to sleepy little babay_

_When you wake _

_You shall have_

_All the pretty ponies_

When I finished and looked down Zoya was fast asleep. I tried to pull her off of me but she just tightened her arms around my neck. I sighed and decided that I would just hold her until her nap is over.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

Roza looked so beautiful with a child propped on her hip like it just beloned there. And she was so good with zoya and Paul it amased me. I fell so bad that I can never give her a child she would be such a great mother.

It was quiet for a few minuites and I could hear Rose singing to Zoya. She sounded so beautiful. I found a smile creep on my face remembering how happy Zoya was to be with Rose and hearing her now. It warmed my heart and just reminded me why I loved her so much. Knowing how angry she must have been when Abe was saying all of those things and just swithching to happy old rose when other people walked in was amazing.

Which reminds me…

I turned to abe, "the only reason I don't beat the shit out of you right here and now for saying those things about Rose is because she wouldn't like it."

He scoffed at me, "What I said was true and you know it. Its good shes so good with kids because from what I hear shes luck she hasn't gotten pregnant by some random moroi guy alredy. Itll probably end up being with that Zelkos kid I hear shes screwed him countless times."

Anger boiled inside of me and I was getting really close to hitting him-

"I was never with Jessie that was just a nasty rumor." We both turned to see Rose in the doorway holding a fast asleep Zoya. She obiously saw me looking at Zoya curiously because she answered my question before I asked it. "She fell asleep and wouldn't let go of me I guess well have to continue this later. Abe if theres nothing else I would appreciate it if you left now."

"Actually, I was here to see the Belikov ladies." Abe said.

"Well we can talk later you will leave now. I don't appreciate it when someone talks about one of my daughters like that." I looked over and saw my Mama and the rest of my family including Babushka looking quite pissed.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself, talking about your own daughter like that," babushka said shocking us all.

"Fine," Abe huffed and left.

I turned to Roza. I could tell earlier that she was upset but hiding it well I just didn't know exactly how upset she was. So I cautioned myself to proceed carefully. "You okay Roza?" I asked .

She nodded, "Ya im fine. Thanks you guys for sticking up for me, especially you Yeva."

"Hey I never actually hated you it was just my job to be mean to you as Dimka's grandmother. I actually quite like you."

"Well I appreciate that." Roza said and then turned and walked away.

**P.O.V: Rose**

I walked out of the living room and into Zoya's room. I was pretty upset but not crying upset or anything I just wanted to get away from everyone. Well everyone except Dimitri I can always be with him.

I swayed back and fourth with Zoya in my arms looking at her face. She looked so beautiful and peaceful, like there was no worry at all. She looked so much like Dimitri when he was sleeping. I wondered if that's what Dimitri's children would look like when sleeping. I feel so bad because I cant give him kids. He wants them so bad and because of me he will never be able to have them. I used to think that girls who are sterel are just whiney little brats about noth being able to give the man that they loved kids but now I understand.

Dimitri could leave me at any moment because I cant give him kids or because im to young and so many other reasons but if I were just a moroi woman there would be one less thing that he could leave me for. I looked a Zoya's perfect little face, for some reason kids always calmed me I guess because they are always so happy and full of joy im not exactly sure.

"You look great with her," I hear my favorate voice say from the doorway.

"What do you mean?" I asked not exactly sure what he ment (duh).

Dimitri walked over to me and held me in his arms, "I mean you look so beautiful and natural holding a child. You would make a great mother, you have no idea how sorry I am I cant give you a child."

"I think I do," I said.

Dimitri pulled back enough to look me in the eyes, "what are you talking about?"

"Im talking about _me_ not being able to provide children for _you_," I said like it was ovious. "You've always wanted children, ive never thought it was possible for me to have kids just wrote off the idea because in our field of work I figured that I would never fall in love and find a man that I wanted to have children with. But you have always wanted to have kids, always saw the possibility for it and I cant do that for you and youll eventually realize that and leave me for someone who can give you that-"

"Hey, hey shhhhh. Your right I have always wanted to have kids but ive always wanted it with the woman that I love and if that woman is a dhampiar and so am I then that's that. There is nothing I can do about that and I sure as hell will never blame the woman I love. Do you understand me? I will always love you even if we don't have children." He leaned down and kissed me and at that moment I knew he was telling the truth.

**Well I hope you liked it. I know theres a lot of typos im just to tired to fix them. Sorry**

**Hey this is your story to so review and tell me what you want to see happen and I will try to encorperate it. But I don't do lemons sorry.**

**If I don't get more reviews I will kill off one of our fav caracters! Ill do it I swear. Okay so maybe I wont but I still need reviews people seriously there are 35 people following and in all 8 chapters I have posted I have only gotten 41 reviews and most of those are repeat users so hop to it!**

**Have a great one my lovelies **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

**Disclaimer: all rights belong to Richelle Mead**

**P.O.V: Rose**

After that crazy after noon Dimitri and I decided to just skip the date and go to bed.

I woke up to a presistant knocking at the door.

"Dimitri," I groaned, "Can you see who that is?"

"Roza I cant were in your room, ill be in the bathroom hiding," sleep coated his voice as he got up to go to the bathroom.

I reluctantly got out of bed and went to the door. When I opened it Abe was standing there. I felt the hurt come back from all of the things he had said to me yesterday.

"Hi little girl can I come in?" He asked in a much kinder voice than he had used yesterday. I opened the door more slightly using the universal sign to let him in but still saying nothing. I just gave him the look that said out with what you want now. Then I realized that dimitri was still in the bathroom so I closed and locked my door then went over to the bathroom.

"Its okay, you can come out," I said to Dimitri and he came out.

He stopped abruptly when he saw abe and his face hardened. "What are you doing here?" he asked wrapping one arm around my waste protectively. I loved when he got all protective and possive over me. He is always so sweet and willing to stand up for me its one of the thing I love about him.

"I came to apologize," abe began. "the way I acted last night was not okay. I was rude and plain mean, I was being an ass. I don't usually act like that and I want to have a relationship with you."

"And why would I believe you. You never showed any interest in me until now and now I am an adult and it seems to me, from your actions yesterday, you are still looking for that little baby you left."

"I know you shouldn't trust me, I shure as hell wouldn't if I were you, but I do want to be there for you. I have shown interest in you look at this." He pulled out his wallet and his phone to show me photos of me growing up and even some rescent ones. "Alberta has sent me as well as giving me updates on how you were throughout the years. Those two years that you were missing were the worst two years of my life. I spent all of my time trying to find you, I sent out dozens of highly trained people to find you. When I heard that Belikov was leading the search team I was so realived because I knew that he would find you and when he did I actually cried. I don't cry kiz but I did because I was so happy to hear that you were okay. I look at those photos coutless times a day. I know I haven't been there for you but I want to be now. Ill do anything to make it up to you just give me the chance please."

I had my guard up now and my guardian mask was firmly in place, but underneath I was meltin like a chocolate left in the truck in realldy did care and even if he didn't show it he has cared my whole life and is here now practically begging me to forgive him. There was no way I was going to let him see how happy I was that he as here now so I crossed my arms and said, "Why did you leave me?"

"Roza-" Dimitri began cautiously but I interrupted him.

"No, dimitri, I want to know." I looked him in the eyes and it was like he read what was inside of me because he melted just like that and said it was okay.

I motioned for abe to start, "My work is very dangerous, I have many enimies who would love to hurt me. If they were to know that I have a family that would be the first place to strike, even before causing physical pain to me. They would do terrible things to you some would beat you with and inch of your life, rape you, torture you, kidnap you the list is endless. I had to protect both you and your mother from that. I never wanted to leave and everyday that I was gone hurt more than anything but I knew that it would hurt so much more if any of these men had gotten to you."

"So why come now?" I continued with my questioning.

Abe took a deep breath, "Because you are now eaighteen and salmost a fully trained guardian you have already had your first kills." I flinched at the memory of the day that Mason died. Dimitri tightened his grip on me and rubbed soothing circles into my hip bone. "Sorry. My point is you are capable of taking care of yourself and most people including most of my enemies would be afraid of messing with you and anyone who is stupid enough to well there just idioits and will learn their lesson."

"Okay then I can give you a chance but its going to take a lot to earn my trust." Abe's face lit up and he ran forward to hug me, dimitri stepped back to give us space but was still close enough in case anything happened I don't think he exactly trusts Abe yet but he will soon enough. I hugged Abe back.

"Thank you so much kizim I promis I wont let you down." We let go of each other and dimitri came back up and wrapped his arm back around me.

"There is one this though," I said. "Your going to have to except my relationship with Dimitri. I love him and he loves me and nothing will ever change that."

He hesitated giving Dimitri an ugly look but eventually said, "Ill try my best."

"No, that's not good enough you have to accept it and be civil twards him. Dimitri means everything to me hes a part of me. If you upset him you upset me if you insult him you insult me and so on."

Abe sighed, "Fine I accept your relationship with Belikov."

"Okay then," I sadi happily. "I have to get ready im metting mom for breakfast so if you don't mind…" I hined to Abe to leave.

"Wait what about him!" abe said referring to Dimitri and why I wasn't kicking him out as well.

"Well Dimitri needs to get ready to."

"Wait you mean he stayed to night here?!"

"Wow you're a bit slow, why else would he be here in his pajamas?"

"I didn't realize he was in his pajamas," Abe said.

"Yes Dimitri walks around campus in pajama bottoms and no shirt. Whats wrong with you?" Dimitri just chuckled at my whittey ness.

"Oh im going to kill you, Belikov!" Suddenly dimitri's face went pale.

"No your not. Now please leave so I can get dressed." With a huff Abe left.

I turned to Dimitri and he was laughing, "You know that you pretty much just told your father that we had sex last night."

"Hey at least I didn't I tell him how great it was or that it was my first time," I said grinnig.

Dimitri just chuckled and leaned down to kiss me.

**So theres that chapter…  
please review! IM SERIOUS YOU NEED TO REVIEW!**

**Have a good night/day my beautiful babie bunnies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven:**

**Writer's block is the WORST! I know that's no excuse for updating so late but it's what I'm sticking with. I hope you enjoy this chapter review after you read and please tell me what you want in it. Thanks so much to everyone who has favorated/ followed this story/ me. I love ya'll enjoy the read.**

**P.O.V: Rose**

It has been a few weeks since the argument with my father and we were getting along great. We make the same kind of jokes and sarcastic comments. We like the same kind of music and shows also. It is not hard finding something to talk to him about. I have grown to like him without any difficulty at all.

I am hanging out with Dimitri and Abe in the gym after a training session. Abe wanted to see what our sessions were like. So sadly we didn't steal any kisses or anything else of that manner. I took a sip of my water and sat in the middle of the thick blue mats that Dimitri and I were sparring on just a few minutes ago.

"So old man what did you think?" I asked my father as he struggled to sit across from me because he didn't want to wrinkle his suit.

"I think you did a good job, kiz. It was an efficient training session, but you seemed to be avoiding each other," my father answered once he seemed to have decided that he would just get his suit repressed and sit down. "Let me guess…. You guys do a lot more 'close contact' work when you are not being watched."

I chuckled, "You say 'close contact' like it's something dirty." Dimitri came to sit next to me; he had been putting the dummies away. He kissed my head and pulled me into his lap.

"I mean things like that," Abe says motioning towards Dimitri kissing my neck.

"Granted we do kiss but it's not like that's all we do we get the same amount of work done as we did today."

"Okay, it doesn't bother me. I know you're going to do that stuff at your age just be careful-"

"DAD!"

"What?" Abe asks innocently.

"I don't need that talk, okay?"

"Sure thing, kiz. So in other news your mother is coming later today."

"Why? She isn't supposed to be here for another week," mom was coming for my graduation. She was all excited says that she is looking forward to it.

Abe scratched the back of his neck, "Well apparently after the recent attack her charges think the academy is the safest things to be."

Oh right! There was an attack on the Ozera house. They are a very large family and they killed very few of them but still everyone has been on guard. I have even been more protective of Christian (I know! I know! Me being protective of Christian? But its true!). I guess it makes sense that they would want to come here I mean we have doubled up on our security since the attack here and we haven't had one since.

"Well okay then, what time?"

"She should be here in about two hours," Abe said getting up ever so carefully. "Well id better be off I have a few things that need attending to before your mother gets here."

"of course you do, ill see you later. Do you want me to meet with you to get her from the airstrip?"

Abe actually blushed haha, "No I would like to speak with her privately we will come over after she is settled in."

"Okay see you then." I hugged my father and he left then I turned to Dimitri he looked a little scared. "What?" I asked walking towards him and wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Your mom is going to hate me."

"What do you mean you know she respects you? Why would she hate you?"

Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, "She's going to hate me because I'm dating her daughter."

I chuckled at this, "Dimitri, she already knows were dating."

"She does?"

"Ya my dad told her," I shrugged.

"Is she okay with it or is she out for my head."

"oh you know I wouldn't let her get your head, but yes she's fine with it. Apparently she already had a suspicion," I said grabbing my bag and heading towards the showers. "I have to take a shower I smell terrible. See you in a few."

**P.O.V: Abe**

I took a deep breath as the plain descended onto the airstrip, not that it helped a whole lot. I don't think anything can help the nervousness I am feeling right now. Yes I've spoken to Janine since she left me, and yes I have spoken to her recently. We have even made amends but I haven't actually seen her face to face since that dreaded day.

_Flashback_

_I walked up the drive way getting home late once again from my "work". I had been planning on taking a month off just to have time with my family. Janine did not deserve to have to take care of our beautiful newborn Rosemary all by herself. She deserved to have some help. _

_I opened the door and Rosemary was crying so I went to her room to see what was wrong. When I got there I saw Janine frantically running around the nursery packing a bag._

"_Janie, what's going on honey?" I asked._

_She jumped like she hadn't heard me coming in. When Janine turned around there were tears in her eyes and her face was all red and splotchy like she had been crying for a while. Instinctively I ran towards her and wiped the tears away from her face._

"_Please, love, tell me what's wrong," I begged._

"_I love you, Abe, I hope you know that."_

"_Of course I know that I love you too."_

_She took a deep breath preparing herself for what she was about to say, "I'm leaving you Abe."_

"_What?! Why?! No you can't leave me I won't know what to do without you. What brought this on?" I was panicking now, she couldn't leave me I just wouldn't be able to stand it._

"_Please understand, Abe, I don't want to do this."_

"_Then why are you?"_

"_I have to, for the safety of our daughter, I have to."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You have enemies, Abe. Enemies that will do anything to get to you. We were attacked yesterday. I can't put Rosemary through that. Know that this is not what I have ever wanted but I have to. When Rosemary is 18 and is capable of taking care of herself, you can contact her again. As for the whole time that she is growing up I will send you regular photos and updates on how she is doing. I love you, Abe." Before I could say or do anything Janine had Rose in her arms and was out of the door with just as much as she needed to get to where ever she was going._

_End flashback_

I know that I had the right to see her anytime but Janine was right it was the safest thing for Rose and I would do anything to keep her safe.

The door of the plane opened and on the steps stood the only woman I have ever loved, Janine Hathaway. She was even more beautiful than the day she left. Her long auburn hair swayed in the wind as it blew the freckles on her face accented the lines of it perfectly and her curves, though hidden by the bulky clothes she wore, were very prominent.

Her eyes landed on me and a smile spread across her lips, the same lips that I have been wanting to kiss for 18 years. She came down the steps and walked towards me.

"Abe, I've missed you," Janine said closing the gap between us. My arms went around her petite waist and hers went around my neck.

I whispered, "Janine." As my lips came down to connect with hers.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

"Do you want me to be here when she comes over?" I asked Rose as we sat down on the couch in he dorm room.

Rose cuddled into my side and I wrapped my arm around her waist, "I always want you here."

"Mmmm, that's good because I always want to be here." I smiled down at her, she was just so perfect. Rose leaned up and I leaned down and our lips fused together in a soft loving kiss that soon grew to be hot and passionate. There was a knock at the door interrupting us. Rose groaned, fixed her shirt and hair as she got up to answer it.

"Hey guys I thought you were going to come here after mom got settled in, come on in," Rose let her parents.

"Your mother wanted to come see you first," Abe answered her then saw my disheveled appearance. "Did we interrupt something?"

"Of course not," I answered at the same time Rose said, "In fact you did." Abe and I chuckled and Janine said, "Well I'm sorry, Rosemary." In a rather uncomfortable tone.

I got up and wrapped my arms around Rose from the back, "Its fine."

"That's what you say," Rose grumbled under her breath. I just kissed the top and repeated myself but this time I whispered it in her ear, "Its fine."

I turned to Roses mother now, "Hello again, Guardian Hathaway, I hope your flight was pleasant." I extended my hand to her still with Rose in front of me just in case. I know that Rose said she was fine with it but she was still a very scary woman. She shook my hand and said, "It was thank you Guardian Belikov."

"Please call me Dimitri."

"Okay I will." Then she turned to Rose, "How is school going? You have trials tomorrow don't you?"

Rose pulled me to the bed and motioned for her parents to sit on the couch while she sat in my lap on the bed. "Yes I do, and school is going well."

"Are you prepared? Your trials are very important." Janine said kindly she really has softened since Spokane.

"I sure hope I am, and I know there important if I don't pass my trials I don't become a guardian," Rose replied nervously.

"You'll do great, Roza. You are the best student in your class, you've already had your first kills and we have run through the course a hundred times. You'll be perfect," I said kissing Rose's neck.

"Thanks Comrade," Rose smiled and pecked me on the cheek. We spent the next hour just talking until Janine decided that she should go unpack and Abe followed her out. I watched some T.V. cuddled up with rose on her bed until we both fell asleep.

**P.O.V: Abe**

I was walking Janine to her room with her bags on my arms and making light conversation with her. I miss doing this with her, I really hope that now that Rose is 18 Janine and I can go back to the way it was before but its never that easy is it?

**So what did you think? **

**Should I put some Abe Janine action in there to or not?**

**Do you think Janine approves of Dimitri or is just being nice?**

**Should Abe to take dimitri hunting?**

**Tell me everything!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: Twelve**

**I know I know its been forever since my last up date please don't kill me and please enjoy this chapter**

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

The next day Rose took her trials and got the best score out of all of the class. She celebrated with her friends then we celebrated lather that night. We had decided to wait until after graduation to tell everyboday. Graduation was a week after the trials so we still had a week until everyone knew.

I was awakened by my phone buzzing at the side of Roza's bed. I groaned and tried to pick up the phone without jostleing the beautiful woman sleeping next to me. The caller I.D. said it was Rose's father. _what the heck does he want this early in the moring?_ I wondered.

I flipped open the phone and spoke into it groggily, "Hello?"

"Belikov? Did I wake you? I thought you would be up by now." I looked at the clock and it showed that it was five thirty in vampire time. I usually would be up now but it's a saterday and I don't have to work so I was going to spend the day with Roza sleeping in and just hanging out all day.

"Normally I would be but im off today and I was planning on spending the day with Rose. She is not one to get up early unless she has to. Whats up? Is something wrong?" I asked quietly as to not wake Rose.

"I'm taking you on a hunting trip. I hope you know how to shoot. Rosemary will not be joining us it will just be you me and Janine. We will leave at three in the morning, don't worry I have talked to Alberta and she is letting you make up your shift later in the week-"

Abe was interrupted by Rose groaning in the bed. "Comrade, whered you go? Come back to bed." She said feeling around the bed for me. I chuckled and went to the bed. "Im right here, Roza," I said and kissed her on thecheek.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked after cuddleing into my side.

"Your father," I answered. She gave me a weird look but didn't get the chance to ask what he wanted because Abe reinserted himself into the conversation, "Wait are you in her bed?"

Rose herd this because abe said it quite loud so she took the phone from me and put it on speaker, "No old man the reason he was whispering is because he joined the secret whisperers club. Honestly you know that we spend the night together most nights."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that and pull Rose closer, she rested her head on my chest.

"Okay little girl no need to get sassy," Abe grumbled. "Dimitri ill see you in the morning don't be late." Then he hung up.

Rose adjusted herself so that she chin was resting on my chest and she was looking straignt at me, "What are you doing with him in the morning?"

"Apparently going hunting."

"Um…. Okay? That's weird."

"Ya but ive learned not to question it."

"Okay so who all is going?"

"Me, you dad, and your mom according to your father."

Rose chuckled a little, "Good luck with that group if I were you I would try and stay in the back its harder to shoot someone if there behind you."

I gave her a fake shoked look, "You mean your not going to try and convince them to let you go so you can protect me?"

Rose all out laughed at this one, "number 1: you're the man in this relationship youre supposed to be the one protecting me and 2: I have plans with your mother tomorrow so even if I wanted to go spend a whole day in the woods with my parents while they interigate you about our relationship I cant." She then got up and went to her closet looking for something to wear for the day.

I scrambled off of the bed and went twards her, "What do you mean you have plans with my mother?"

Rose turned and looked at me like I was a bit slow, "I mean you mom called and asked if we could spend the day together she said she had some questions for me and some shopping to do."

I went to the closet and got a pair of jeans out and a shirt from the dresser – I moved some of my stuff in here a little while ago about the same time moved some of her stuff into my room- and started dressing, "What kind of questions does she have for you?"

Rose went into the bathroom and started doing her makeup, "I guess ill find out tomorrow."

Once we were done getting ready for the day we went down to get some breakfast and spend the day together.

**I know its short but I wanted to get something to you guys because its been so long since I have updated. Ill update soon.**

**Let me know what you think and some ideas for what you want to happen in the story I will do my best to put them in there.**

**Until next time my fluffy envalopes**


	13. the trips

**Chapter thirteen:**

**Alrighty next chapter enjoy**

**P.O.V: Dimitri **

Right before bed Rose asked me to wake her up before I left so she could say bye, but she just looked so beautiful and peaceful deep in sleep I just couldn't wake her. I got out of bed to start getting ready for this hunting expedition with Rose's parents. About a half an hour before I was supposed to meet Abe I was fastening my hair into a ponytail at the nape of my neck when Rose woke up.

"Morning sleepy head," I said as I walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmmm… Morning," Rose rubbed her eyes getting adjusted to the brightness of the room compared to the back of her eyelids. "What time are you meeting my parents?"

"three, so I don't have to long to chat I want to be early."

"Why? You eager to speand a whole day in the woods with just my parents and some guns?" Rose chuckled at her own teasing and got up presumably to get dressed.

"What about you? What time are you meeting up with my mother?"

"Were meeting for breakfast at 8 then going to the mall, and its not just your mother and I anymore." I gave her a curious look and guestured for her to go on. "Yeva wants to come as well."

I was happy that my family was getting along with Roza – especially Babushka she can be to harsh sometimes- but I am shocked that Mama and Babushka arranged a shopping trip with Roza, im going to have to keep my eye on them.

"Good well it sounds like your day is going to be a lot mer fun not to mention safer than mine," I mumbeled more to myself than to Rose but she herd it and laughed a little at my fear.

"Okay, I have to go now, I love you," I started walking out the door but Roza stopped me.

"Hold on there mister you don't just get to leave without a kiss. Come here." I smiled at her andtics but nevertheless walked over to her vanity where she was doing her hair and gave her a kiss good bye.

"Stay safe," Rose hollered after me.

"you too," came my response.

When I got to the lobby Abe and Janine were alredy waiting for me. Abe checked his watch and a glimps of a look of approval began to slide onto his face before hereturned back to his usual mask.

"Good, Belikov your on time. Now, lets get going were burning daylight." Then turned and walked to his car with Janine following right behind.

This is going to be fun….

**P.O.V: Rose**

After Dimitri left to meet with my father I finished getting dressed. I wore a pair of boot-cut jeans and a red flowey silk shirt. I made the bed and picked up the room a bit. Dimitri and I both had the day off – I have alredy passed my trials so I am getting shifts this week until we graduate on firday and get our formal charges- so we decided that we wanted to spend the day together and not do any cleaning or work of any sort. We didn't make a big mess mostly we just watched television there were just a few dishes, some trash, and a bit of laundry I knew had to be done for the upcoming week. I also started on packing a little bit because I had some time before I met with Dimitri's mother and grandmother.

When seven fourty five rolled around I grabbed my bag off the hook by the door and headed towards the dining hall. When I walked in I spotted Olena and Yeva in line to get breakfast and joined them.

"Good morning," Came the cheerful greeting from Olena and Yeva just stayed silent. I had come to expect this of her she wasn't one for plesentries if there was something that needed to be said she would say it but besided that she usually just says quiet.

"Morning, how are you?" I greeted back.

They both grabbed a pastry and some eggs from the buffet in front of us and I grabbed some pancakes. Olena was still the only one to speek, "Oh im excited! I haven't been shopping in a little while and im going to get some new clothes, and look for something for Dimka's birthday oh its going to be so much fun!" She gushed.

"Dimitri told me his birthday wasn't until July, why are you shopping for hies present now?"

"Oh well dimka likes the oddest of things so Ive learned to look and decide a few monts in advance so if the stores don't have it in stock I can order it online." we all laughed at that.

"He does have some odd interests dosent he?"

We went and sat down to eat our breakfast.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

I got into Abe's car him and Janine in the front and me in the back. For about three hours we drove in absolute silence I was tempted to text Rose but decided against it, I don't want her to think that this isn't going well already. Instead I got on my phone and checked my e-mails and found one from Roza. It was a series of photos I took of her yesterday on her phone and asked her to send them to me because I wanted them on my phone so I could see her all the time. I know cheezy but its true. I noticed that Rose had left out some of the photos particularly the ones she said she didn't like something about them making her look ugly, eventhough I told her she could never look ugly she just hit me.

_Here you go Comrade the photos you wanted._

_Love your Roza_

It just melted me that she signed it MY roza I couldn't help the smile that spred across my face as I scrolled through the pictures. They weren't anything special we were just in the gym on the track and in my dorm but I loved everyone.

One is of rose running towards me on the track with her hair flowing beautifully behind her, a huge smile on her lips.

Another one was in the gym Rose was laying on the matts panting and sweating but she still looked breathtaking with her hair down framing her beautiful face perfectly and her hands laying on her stomach gracefully.

There was just a close up of her face and also a picture of the two of us together smiling like fools. All of them were like this about 20 different photos.

"Belikov!" I was taken out of my Rose trance by Abe's voice, "No phones."

"Sorry I was just checking my e-mail. I'll turn it off" I said but right before I close my phone down Janine spoke up.

"Work or personal?"

"excuse me?"

"the nature of that email that has you grinning like the fucking chesire cat, what is it?"

"Oh, um, its and email Rose sent me," I answered hesitantly. Why does the nature of my email matter to them"

Janine placed her hand out, plam up, towards me, "lets see."

"Im sorry?"

"Let me see the e-mail"

"Um don't you think that's an invation of both mine and Rose's privacy?"

"Its not an invation unless its an inappropriate email in which case I will beat your ass," Abe chimed in.

"No it's not inappropriate at all I just don't think Rose will appreciate it. If she wanted you to see the email she would of sent it to you.

"That's why she didn't come," abe said. "Now let Janine see the email."

"Fine," I sighed and handed my phone with the email up to Janine.

Janine looked at it for a little while.

"What is it Janine?" abe asked curious about the contents of this email. Why was it such a big deal to me that they were reading an innocent email from Roza? Mabye because they were so invasive about it.

"Just some photos of her I guess he asked her to send based on the message," she said with a shrug.

"Her honor is in tact in all of the photos?" This pissed me off why the hell would I have compromising photos of Roza on my phone.

"Yes there quite modest," Janine showed my phone to abe so he could see for himself.

I leaned forward and snatched my phone from Abe's hand, "Okay that's it! You've pissed me off now, I love rose there is no way I would disrespect her enough to put photos that would compromise her integrity on my phone or have her send me some. I came after having plans today on this trip of yours that I never wanted to do because I didn't want to upset Rose. You have been noting but rude to me since I met with you this morning. I was willing to make the best of this trip and still am but you taking my phone from me like some child and inspecting and email I got from my girlfriend is not okay, even if she is your daughter. Now if you will give me the respect I deserve I will give you the respect you deserve and we can continue with this trip plesentley and you can ask all of the questions you want about mine and Rose's relationship. If you plan to keep treating me like a hormonal teenager who isn't listening to his parents then you can stop the car here and I will find my way home." I managed to say all of this in a calm and collected voice which made me proud.

There was a pregnant pause until Janine spoke up and surprised me, "Were sorry, we are just trying to protect our daughter. We weren't there when she was younger and I guess we are trying to make up for that now. I appologise."

"So do I," abe continued.

"I know you want to protect her but so do i. I can tell you, though, that Rose loves both of you and is happy you are here now."

"How about we don't tell Rose about this?" Abe asked.

"Im not going to lie to her but I wont bring the subject up," I answered. "So im guessing you have questions for me because I doubt you brought me on this trip for the great company." Man ive been hanging out with Roza so much im starting to talk like her.

Rose's parents looked at eachother for a moment then Abe spoke up, "Are you having sex with our daughter?"

**P.O.V: Rose**

After breakfast we were off to the mall, it was a short drive and we didn't start up any signifigant conversation just some small talk. When we arrived at the mall Olena wanted to go into Old Navy and look for some clothes. I agreed because it was one of my favorate stores. We shopped around in there for a little while and I got some cute new outfits, Olena got some nice jeans and t-shirts but she didn't seem that into it I think she just went in there because she knew id like it. When I was checking out Olena spotted some mens t-shirts I had picked up for Dimitri and looked at me weard.

I decided to explain, "There for Dimitri, he dosent want to admit it but he's put on a few pounds. Honestley, though, it's a good thing he wasn't eating enough to level out the amount that he exercises he needed to eat more. Anyway he has gotten just slightly bigger and his shirts aren't fitting right so I thought i would get him some while im here." I shrugged and turned to pay for the clothes I had got. Olena surprised me by engulfing me in a big hug when we got out of the store.

"Thank you, Roza, for taking care of my Dimka. You have no idea how worried ive been that he didn't have a woman in his life to do things like that. Making him eat more and buying him clothes doing the little stuff that he dosnt think about, because hes a man."

I chuckled a little, "Im more than happy to do it, Olena, you don't have to thank me."

"Thank you, roza, truly," Yeva said shocking me. I nodded at her and she seemed to get the message.

I wanted to stop by Victoria's secret but I didn't want to ask to because I was with Dimitri's mother and grandmother and it would just be awkward, but Yeva asked to go in there. I chose to believe that she liked the store for the good support in the bras. Anything else I did not want to know about. I avoided eye contact the whole time we were in the store. I found a few nice outfits that I am sure Dimitri would like but I made sure to check out separate from Olena and Yeva and had the lady double bag my stuff.

We left the store with me blushing with my head down to try and hide it.

Yeva chuckled a little bit and mumbeled to herself, "well I guess that answeres on of my questions."

"What question?" I asked, I knew they had some stuff to talk to me about but we hadn't started that conversation yet.

"One of my questions was wether or not you and Dimka were sleeping to gether but that bag kinda answeres my question."

I blushed more and answered her, "Um… yeah we are."

"Okay im not going to ask anymore so you don't need to be embarrassed, sweetheart." Did I just hear that right? Did Yeva just call me sweatheart? Wow I guess she really does like me.

"Are there any other stores you want to go to before we do lunch?" Olena asked.

"Ya were right by the bookstore could we stop by there for a minite I want to see if they have a book."

"Okay," and we headed towards the bookstore. When we got there I stopped at the front desk and showed them the book I had taken from dimitri's bookshelf this morning. The clerk was a human teenaged boy, when I approached him he looked me up and down without trying to hide the fact that he was very pleased with what he saw.

"Hello? Yes my eyes are up here," he looked at me clearly embarrassed. "thank you, now im looking for a book for my _boyfriend_ do you have the newest one in this series?" I handed him the book and he looked at it like it was the oddest request he has ever gotten.

"Your dating someone who reads westerns? A woman like you could do better." He said checking me out once again.

"Yes he does and no I couldn't do better than him. Now I would appreciate it if you woulddo your job and help me before I talk to your manager." I was getting annoyed I had alredy made it ovious that I was with someone and he was still looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

He swallowed loudly, "Yes ma'am" he started typing something in the computer then quietly said, "Follow me." I did as told and he showed me the book I was looking for. I took it off the shelf and went to check out. The clerk at the checkout desk was female, thank god, and helped me quickly and let me go.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

"im sorry?" I said hoping I heard Rose's father wrong. Or did he just ask if I was having sex with his daughter?

This time it was Janine who asked, "Are you and Rose sexually active?" This is not going to be a fun conversation.

"Yes," I choked out around the lump that had grown in my throught.

A low noise came from Abe's throat and there was a silence. We pulled to a stop and all of us got out to get our guns and head out.

A few minites into the trail Janine asks the next question, "we know you were with her when she was underage. How long have you been with her and did you sleep with her while underage?"

I stepped over a log and wee all perched behind some tall grass to look for deer, "We both had feelings for eachother since she came back to the academy we did our best to keep a strict mentor/ student relationship but about a month ago we couldn't handle it anymore. No I didn't sleep with her while she was underage we waited until her birthday." I answered honestly like I said I would but I was getting really uncomfortable with this conversation.

Janine continued but this time she was a bit hesitant, "Don't get upset, Belikov, but you say you did your best to keep an appropriate relationship but when you got the offer from Tasha, if you were trying to stay away from Rose, you should of accepted. I mean Rose aside it was a great offer. You would have been a personal guard instead of having to watch over a whole school and you would have the chance to have a child most dhampiars don't get that opportunity. Why did you turn her down?"

I looked over at Rose's mother feeling a bit defeated she was right if I was trying to keep away from Roza I would of taken the job and it was a great offer, I was not prepared for this question.

"I did accept the offer," I paused for a moment gathering the right words and remembering what made me change my mind. Janine and Abe looked surprised at my answer but were waiting for me to elaborate, "I had accepted the offer even started making the arrangements but then on the night of the party that you got so upset with her at, guardian Hathaway. I saw that she went to the roof and looked upset I couldn't help myself from following her up there. We talked for a while and do you know what she told me?" They both shook their heads interested in the story now. I smiled at the memory and how much love it had to of taken her to say this to me, "She said she wanted me to go. She wanted me to have what would make me happy, that's when I realized that nothing would make me happy but her, so I told Tasha that I couldn't be her guardian and stayed at the academy."

There was a long pause and a deer came into the clearing right in front of us. Abe nodded towards me so I lined it up in the sights of my gun and shot. The deer fell to the ground dead. We all got up to help get it even though we could of just done it with two people.

"Do you want children?" came the next question from Abe while we were lugging the deer back to the suv.

I took a deep breath I had expected this question its and obious thing that could cause conflict, "Yes."

"How do you plan on having children with another dhampiar?"

"I don't," I took a deep breath and began to explain myself. " I have always seen myself falling in love getting married and having children with the woman that I love. Now I have fallen in love and one day I hope to marry Rose but we cant have children together. That's okay, though, because I couldn't see myself with anyone else I can only see myself with Rose and Im fine with the fact that we cant have kids. Everyone has always told me that in my field I will never be able to find a woman who loves me and I love back and even if I did they would leave me because of how dedicated I have always been to my work. I started to believe them and eventually just gave up on finding someone. Now, I have Rose and she is more than I have ever wished for. If it were possible for us to have children it would make it even better but we cant so there is no point in dwelling on what I cant have."

They looked at me shocked, I guess they didn't expect that kind of answer but they didn't ask anymore questions I don't know if it was because that was all of their questions or because my last answer stumped them but either way they were done. After we tied the deer to the SUV we headed home I was so excited to see my Roza again.

**P.O.V: Rose**

"You hadeled that clerk quite well," Olena said as we sat down at the Italian place we had agreed upon for lunch.

"Yes well he was getting on my nerves," I said while I looked at the menu. I hadn't been to this place before but it seemed good.

"what book did you get?"

I took the book out of the bag from the store and showed it to the two women, "it's the next one in the series Dimitri's reading he keeps talking about but hasn't gotten it yet, so I thought while I was out I would see if I could find it and surprise him when he gets back."

Olena and yeva smiled at this, "You relly love him don't you?" Olena asked.

I nodded, "More than anything."

Her smile widened, "He loves you too I can see it hes a lot happier with you."

I felt heat rise up in my cheeks and I buried my face behind my menu.

"Is he treating you well, honey?" Olena asked suddenly serious.

I looked up at her shocked, "of course he is he treats me like a queen, spoils me too. He is always a gentleman I cant describe how well he treats me. Why do you ask?"

She hesitated a little bit, "I have never been pround of myself for this," she looked up at me as if making an assessment and seemed to decide to tell me. "But I have always seen a little bit of Dimitri's father in him. I know he does everything he can to be kind and gentel but sometimes I get afraid. I scold myself for it everytime and its only for a second then I remember who im thinking about. I just wanted to be positive. You understand?"

"Oh of course! I don't know how his father was to you so I cant tell you if he is nothing like him or not but I can tell you he is nothing like the stories I have heard. Dimitri is always calm and understanding, he never gets angry with me and controls his temper great. He is the getelest man you will ever meet that is until you mess with someone that he loves then he lets his anger go." We all chuckled a bit at that and I continued, "Even when we are sparring I can tell he is holding back because he is so afraid of hurting me. Not because he dosent think I can handle myself but because he is so protective and loving towards me. And on the rare occation that he does get upset with me he leaves, takes a walk or something to cool down before he comes back and we work out the issue."

"Thank you so much for understanding and killing any fears."

"Of course, you have nothing to fear. I promise."

**a/n before anybody asks no I am not going to have dimitri hit rose I would never do that this story is completely fluff so don't worry they will stay their happy little couple bubble. **

We ordered our meal and talked for a little while before Yeva spoke up, "Rose, how do you feel about not being able to have children with Dimka?"

"Guilty," both women looked at me confused so I explained. "I have never even thought of the possibility of having children because of my profession but dimitri has always wanted kids. I cant give him that and I feel guilty for taking that away from him."

Yeva gave me a small grin that said _I know something you don't know._

The rest of the meal was mostley small talk and a few stories from Dimitri's childhood. After lunch we decided to head home. I couldn't wait to see dimitri again I had missed him so much.

When we got home we all got our bags and went to our own rooms. When I got to my room I was going nuts waiting for Dimitri to get home, just then I got a text.

_**About 10 min away from home miss you see you soon ~D**_

I hit the reply button and typed in the message for dimitri.

_**Cant wait I miss you too im alredy home in my dorm love you ~R**_

Ten minuites later I herd the sound of a key in the door and I started jumping at the prospect of seeing dimitri again. I didn't think just a day away from each other would make me miss him so much but it did. With the familiar tall figure walked through the door I couldn't help but let out a girly squeal and launched myself towards him. I breathed in the scent of his after shave and herd the low rumble of a chuckle in his chest.

"Mmmm, I missed you Roza," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waiting form.

I smiled up at him, "I missed you too, comrade. Did you have fun?"

He kissed me on the nose and walked into the room more, "I guess it was fun." I closed the door and went back to him.

"No injuries?" I asked cautiously examining him.

Dimitri chuckled and drew me close to him again, "No injuries." He confirmed, "So how was your trip with Mama and Babushka? Did you have fun?"

"as a matter of fact I did."

"Get anything exciting?" he asked playfully but when I nodded his smile fell. I leaned into him and pressed my lips to his ear, "but that's for later." His smile returned quite a bit larger now. "I did get you some thing though." He looked confused.

"Just a few shirts and that book you've been looking for." I said shrugging and sitting down on the couch.

Dimitri's face lit up like a kids on Christmas morning, "Wait you got me the newest book in my series?!" he asked with glee.

"Well I sure hope that's what it is," I said and pointed to the bags on the bed one from the bookstore and the other from Old Navy. "Make sure to try those shirts on so I know if I have to return them okay?"

Dimitri nodded but didn't even look at the shirts just went straight for the book. His smile grew wider as pulled the book out of the bag, "Yes it's the right one! Thank you Roza so much." He came over and kissed me hard and pssonately.

When we broke apart I smiled at him, "Well if that's what I get for buying you a book I need to make sure to go to the bookstore more often."

"Its what you get for being the best woman ever," he said before kissing me again.

**I hope you kiddos liked it let me know what you think I want to know. Until next time…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**P.O.V: Rose**

"Do you have to work today?" Dimitri asked me as I exeted the bathroom after my shower. I shook my head In response, "none of the novices are working today they want us to be ready for graduation tomorrow. I don't exactly understand it because graduation is in the afternoon and we don't have anything to do today but whatever." I shrugged and went to the closet to pick out my outfit for the day, "What about you?"

"No that's why I was asking I was thinking we could do something together," dimitri answered.

I always liked the prospect of doing something with Dimitri so I answered, "What did you have in mind?" with a grin plastered on my face.

Dimitri shrugged sitting on the bed and tying on his boots, "I don't know. I was going to go to the gym in a few minites get some running in then maybe some sparring if someone is there. Did you have any plans today?"

"Not relly I knew I needed to go to gym so I was going to do that tonight but I can go thjis morning with you if you want and we can figure out what we want to do after that later."

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay then I guess I wont be wearing this," I said putting the sundress I had pulled out back into the closet and going over to my dresser to get sa pair of shorts and a tank top. I caught Dimitri looking at me while I was getting dressed. I smiled my man eater smile at him and said, "Like what you see, Comrade?"

He got up and walked towards me, "Mmmm, very much so." He said wraping his arms around my waist. Instantly, my arms went around his neck, "I'm glad." I said as I leaned up to peck him on the lips before walking out of his embrace and grabbing my bag, "Ready to go?" Dimitri grabbed his bag and we were off to the gym hand in hand.

When we got there we decided to go running first. Since I have been running everyjday this years thanks to dimitri I was able to keep up with him and we maintained a stedy conversation. After five miles we went inside and started sparring. After about six rounds of sparring we were exhausted but we wanted to go one more time.

So I got into a fighting stance for the seventh time today across from dimitri. He struck first with a jab ment for my stomach but I stepped to the side and punched forward aiming for his chest he blocked. We went along like this for a while until I saw an opening. I ducked a strike dimitri ment for my chest and kicked his legs from underneath him. Quckly, I strattled dimitri's waist and placed my palm above his heart.

"Dead," I panted. I locked eyes with dimitri and his brown pools had completely forgotten about the sparring and were filled with desire. I realized what position I was in at that point and started to move off of him but I remembered that our relationship was out and we didn't have to avoid these kinds of situations anymore. We could embrace them, so that's just what I did. I placed my hands on dimitri's shoulders and leand down to place a kiss on his lips. He responded instantly and grabbed my hips pulling them closer to him, one of my hands moved to Dimtri's hair and the other went under his shirt so I could feel his bare cool chest. He moaned as I traced the muscles on his stomach. Dimitri moved on of his hands to my hair and started to deepen the kiss.

All of a sudden I was yanked off of Dimitri and crashed up against a wall. I was looking into the icey blue eyes of Natasha Ozera. She sneered at me then turned to Dimitri, "This is why you refused me, Dimka? For a little whore?" she screeched and slapped me. I saw fury rise in Dimitri and needed to stop it. Tasha might have been attacking me but she was also a royal Moroi and if Dimitri does anything to her she could loose his guardian statis.

"Let go of her, Natasha," Dimitri grouled his hands formed fists at his sides.

"Oh don't Natasha me, Dimka, you know I don't like that," Tasha said trying to sound flirty. Dimitri took a step forward ready to trown her off of me.

"Dimitri, don't," I said with pleading eyes. He looked at me and seemed to get the message, he struggled but stayed where he was. Tasha turned twards me, "oh, and what makes you think you can speek." She said and started applying pressure to my neck so I couldn't talk and had difficulty breathing.

"You know I have never liked you, I saw the way you looked at my Dimka from the start. Hes mine." She pressed harder on my neck and gave me a right hook to the jaw at the same time. I was trying to keep a straingh face and not let her know how much pain she was causing but it hurt a lot and it was getting harder and harder to breath.

At that moment my parents walked in they both looked shocked to see the situation they were in and they started talking to Dimitri but I couldn't hear them. I was to distracted by the pain of the beating I was getting from Tasha. She just kept punching and kicking me and applying more and more pressure to my throat.

"How. Dare. You." She punctuated every punch with a word.

"im gonna teach you manners if it's the last of me. Lesson number one you don't steal andother womans man." I just kept going on.

After a while I guess she got tired of me not fighting back or showing any sign of pain because she looked at me and said, "Oh tough girl are we? Lets see how tough you are after this." Right then she placed her hand on my stomach and there was an extereme burning sensation, she was using fire magic on me. It became too much to bear so I let out a scream and tried to get away from her grasp.

"Stop, please," I begged, but she just smiled at me.

"Why? Im having fun aren't you?" she said then the sensation got worse by this point I was writheing in pain. I saw dimitri pull her off of me and punch her in the face, I shrunk to the gound crying. I saw my father grab Tasha and take her somewhere but I really didn't care where she was going I was to focused on the pain in my stomach and throat. Dimitri came running to me and had pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Im so sorry, Roza," his voice cracked.

"Don't be sorry, im perfectly fine, comrade," I tried soothing him but it was hard with the amount of pain I was in.

"Let me see," dimtri said as he pulled my shirt up (somehow it was in perfect condition). I heard a small gasp, "Roza, you are not fine we are going to the infirmary right now." Dimitri said and picked me up in his arms.

Everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

I grabbed Tasha and practically threw her off of Rose. I managed to land a punch to her jaw then brought her close to my face and made sure she was looking in my eyes, so she know how dead serious I was.

"If you _ever_ touch Rose again I will kill you with my own two hands. Do you understand?" I growled at Tasha. She shrunk underneath me and nodded timidly.

Once I got that confirmation I ran to Rose's side.

"I'm so sorry Roza," my voice cracked as I said this. If I would of just taken Tasha off of Rose sooner she wouldn't be in this pain. This is all my fault.

"Don't be sorry in perfectly fine, Comrade," Roza said trying to hide the pain she was in and soothe me. It wasn't working, I knew that she was in pain I just couldn't imagine the amount of pain. I have been burnt before but those were all kitchen burns, Rose had direct fire on her that had to hurt like hell. I can remember her screams they broke my heart. I have never heard anybody scream that loud before, it was blood curtailing. And it was all my fault.

"Let me see," I said as I lifted up her shirt, how it was in perfect condition was a mystery to me. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips when my eyes landed on her stomach. It was no longer flat, smooth, or tan. It was fiery red and the skin was coming up in ripples, it had caved in a bit as well letting me know that the damage went further than her skin.

"roza, you are not fine were going to the infirmary right now," I already had her in my arms running out of the gym and towards the infirmary at full speed. Rose's head was resting on my shoulder and when I looked down I noticed that Rose had passed out. I pushed myself to run faster than ever. When I finally got to the infirmary I called for the doctor. She came into the waiting room and saw Rose in my arms and immediately went into action calling nurses to bring her tools getting Rose into a bed rolling her a way and I assume working on her. I was instructed to stay in the waiting room. I wanted so bad to tell them to go fuck themselves and run after Rose but I complied and sat in the nearest chair. A few minutes later the doctor came out looking exhausted. The second I saw her I got out of my chair and rushed towards her.

"How is she?" I asked urgently.

Dr. Olendinzki gave me a sad look and said, "there not a whole lot I can do we need the princess." Then she walked out of the room.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Lissa's number. After about three long rings she answered.

"Guardian Belikov, is something wrong?" she sounded wary.

"Lissa its Rose, were in the infirmary how fast can you get here?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," then she hung up. While I was waiting for Lissa to show up someone came out and told me that I could go in and see Rose. When I walked into her room she was hooked up to an I.V. giving her fluids, a heart monitor, and oxygen monitor. She was sleeping and was paler than I have ever seen her, she looked so weak it broke my heart. I raked a shaky hand through my hair and sighed in relief at the slight beep beep beep of the heart monitor. She was alive. I was so afraid that I had gotten here to late especially after the doctor came out and said that there wasn't much she could do. I walked over to the chair at the side of her bed and grabbed her hand. I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her hand, I hadn't noticed that I was crying until I saw a tear land on Rose's delicate pale hand.

When lissa walked in she took in the scene in front of her. For a moment she looked at mine and Rose's joined hands but dismissed whatever she was thinking and went to Rose's other side.

"What happened?" She asked frantically. I explained the whole thing to her and as I did the tears started to roll down faster. When I was done lissa just nodded and placed her hand on Rose's stomach. A few minutes she was done and looked exhausted.

She turned to me and said, "she will need to rest for a little bit but she will be good as new. Can I ask you a question."

"sure."

"Are you and Rose in a relationship?"

I sighed then turned to her, "Rose wanted to wait to tell everyone until after graduation but I guess you've figured it out."

She seemed to contemplate this for a while then said, "Do you love her?"

"With everything that I am," I said without hesitation.

She nodded, "Take good care of her." Then she just left. I turned back to Rose she hadn't woken up yet but she was already looking better. Her face was back to its normal tan completion, the beep beep beep of the monitor was a lot stronger, and when I looked at her stomach it didn't look like anything had happened. I owe lissa for this. Thank God Roza was okay. I was so scared there for a minute, but she pulled through.

Then the door slammed open and my whole family stormed into the room. My mother leading them and every one of them looks worried.

"Viktoria said she saw you running Rose this way. What happened?" she asked frantically. I was happy that my family cared this much for Rose, it warmed my heart.

"She got some pretty bad burns to her stomach and took a pretty bad beating, but the princess is like Oksana and she healed her, so she is going to be just fine," I answered.

Viktoria was the next one to speak, "How did she get burnt?"

My head hung and it was hard to say the one word that I had hoped would explain everything, "Tasha."

I guess that it didn't explain as much as I had hoped because Karo questioned me next, "Why would Tahsa burn her? She's always been a kind person."

"She was jealous of Roza. It turns out Tasha felt more affectionate towards me than I did her," I answered and looked up at Roza. I am so lucky to have her yet I let something like this happen to her.

"Do not be upset with yourself, child. This had to happen, and like you said she is going to be fine," came my grandmother's voice. Then I heard a groan coming from the beauty laying in the bed next to me.

"Dimitri?" Came Rose's musical voice.

"I'm right here, Roza," I said grabbing her had, relieved that she had woken up.

"why did you have to take me to the infirmary? You know I hate this place," she said in a joking voice.

I laughed, happy that she was being herself. I thought I would never hear her joke with me like this again.

"I'm sorry but the burns were really bad. The doctor said that a few more seconds of the heat on you and you would be dead," by the end my voice was shaky again. Rose noticed this and put her hand on my cheek.

"Don't worry, Comrade, I'm not going anywhere," she said trying to comfort me. that sentence made my heart swell.

"Good," was all I said before I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. She responded with fervor and wrapped her arms around my neck while lacing her fingers in h=my hair. My hand cupped her cheek while the other one rested on her hip. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Why do you guys always feel the need to make out in front of me?" Viktoria asked with sass.

Rose's cheeks became a dark shade of pink, "I'm so sorry I didn't notice you guys there."

"Its okay Rose, how are you feeling?" Mama asked, waiting for Rose's confirmation that everything was okay before she relaxed.

"Surprisingly well," Rose said as if she just notice the lack of pain she was feeling. "I should not fell this well after those burns."

"Lissa healed you," I explained.

"She shouldn't of done that."

"The doctor said that there was nothing she could do and that lissa needed to heal you."

"Wow I must've been really bad then." A new spout of guilt hit me and my head hung but Rose didn't let that last long. She placed her hand on my cheek forcing me to look at her.

"It was not your fault stop blaming yourself. Got it?" She said confidently. I nodded and she placed a kiss on my cheek. "Good."

My family stayed for a little while then decided to leave. A few hours later the doctor came in and told Rose that she could leave when she wanted. Of course Rose wanted to leave right then, so we went to her dorm and I fell asleep with the love of my life in my arms.

**Soooo what did you think? I want to know. Do you think the next chapter should be in Abe and Janine's pov? What do you think they sould do to Tasha?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen:**

**Alright you guys asked me to write a chapter telling you what abe did to Tasha so here it is. Im not relly good at these so just don't judge me. I hope you enjoy!**

**P.O.V: Abe**

Janine and I were looking for Rose we wanted to talk to her today about her graduation tomorrow. When she wasn't in her or Belikov's room we went to the gym. We walked into a sight that made me see red with anger and Janine didn't look any happier about it. Natasha Ozera was holding Rose against the wall beating the shit out of her, while Belikov just stood there watching. Granted he looked murderous but he didn't do anything to stop it. I walked over to him ready to cause great pain to him and Natasha.

"What is happening here?!" I questioned him trying to control my voice.

He turned to me startled and said, "she doesn't want me to do anything." Now that I was closer to Belikov he looked more like he was having a grand inner battle, im guessing on what to do in this situation. He combed a hang through his hair and sighed.

"Why would she tell you that, and why isn't she fighting back?" I asked I was relly confused and pissed off by this situation.

"Because, we are guardians and Lady Ozera is a royal moroi. Any of us who gets physical towards her, no matter the reason, will loose their guardian status and be thrown in prison," Janine spoke up for the first time since we walked in.

"Well in not a gu-" I was cut off by Roses screams, Natasha was now burning her and the pain had become to much to bear.

"I don't give a shit anymore," I head Belikov say as he ran past me and ripped Natasha off of my daughter. He punched her in the face then I heard him say to her, "If you _ever_ touch Rose again I will kill you with my own two hands. Do you understand?" with venom dripping off of every word. Happiness ran through me for just a moment realizing that he wasn't kidding and that as long as Rose was with him she would be safe. Then I remembered what just happened and I grabbed Natasha by her hair and, ignoring her annoying schreeches, dragged her to my room with Janine following.

I threw her into a spare room and let one of my guardians tue her up while I spoke with Janine.

"Do you have any idea why she was doing that to our daughter?" I asked wanting to go in there knowing everything that I can.

Janine sighed then said, "I cant know for certain, of course, but while we were at the ski lodge Natasha made a offer to Dimitri. She basically wanted him to come live with her and start a family with her. He turned her down. I think that she is thinking that Rose stole for lack of better word Dimitri from her."

"Is that what you were talking about on the hunting trip when you said that if he wanted to keep a professional relationship he would have taken her offer?" I asked now getting angry about this. What kind of a woman tortures another because she got the man she wanted. That is just psycostic!

Janine nodded in answer to my question.

"Okay is there anything else I need to know about her? Weaknesses, strengths, things that make her go nuts anything."

"well she is a fire user, as you saw, she is trained in combat, not guardian level but human level. She is absolutely psychotic but she will try and make you think she is the nicest person ever. She has a soft spot for Belikov she believes that their in love but he just wont admit it. Mention Rose to her and it make her go crazy with jealousy. She is really self conscious about her scar, other than that I don't know there's not a whole lot I know about her."

I nodded and walked over to a box that to most people just looks like a decretive chest but it holds all of my weapons. I opened it and pulled out a couple of my favorate knives, usually I use more but it looks like I can do just about as much damage to her with her own psykee.

"Stay here," I said to Janine as I closed the box and started walking towards the room.

"No," she said. I turned around to see her with her arms crossed and looking relly determined.

"Janine, I need you to stay here. You know I have issues working with you there," I started my plea, I knew this was going to take some effort on my part. If ther is one thing I know about the woman I love its that when she has made up her mind its almost impossible to change it. Almost.

"This isn't just work, Abe, she hurt our daughter," her eyes looked like they grew three times. "I haven't been there to protect her for eaighteen years im not going to keep neglecting that part of parenting. Don't act like I don't know what you do, because I do and Im fine with it. I still love you and I have never questioned you when I wanted to help because that person pissed me off but this time its past the line where im just going to sit back and let you take care of it. Two of us is better than one, im going. No questions asked. Don't worry I wont get in your way."

Damn I was not expecting that. She totally just guilt tripped me, she knew just the right buttons to push. Janine took advantage of my temporary state of shock and walked past me placing a light kiss on my cheek and into the room where Natasha was being held. I followed her in.

When we walked in Natasha was thrashing around trying to get free from the chair that she was tied to. She stopped when she saw us and tried to intimidate me with a hard look on her face but its kind of hard to look intimidating when you are tied up. Plu the love of my life is Janine Hathaway, my daughter is Rosemary Hathaway, and I'm Abe Mazur so intimidating me is a very difficult feet. Though, Belikov did manage to. I walked up to her and unwrapped the cloth from around her head and took it out of her mouth.

"Now, Natasha all I want is to have a conversation with you," I said walking over to the corner and grabbing two chairs. I placed them a few feet in front of Natasha. "Get comfortable, Janine," I said taking my own seat.

"Thank you, Abe," she said then sat down. Ive gotta say I have never expected to have her in here while I "work" and its making me a little uneasy but she seems to be completely calm.

"Now, about Rose," I began nut was cut off by Natasha's annoying voice.

"That whore deserved what she got," she snarled. Janine stiffened trying to keep herself composed and doing a good job of it.

"I don't relly appreciate that kind of language, especially when we are talking about my daughter," I said playing with the freshly sharpened blade of my knife.

Natasha let out a sinister laugh, "Oh shes your daughter? No wonder shes such a slut she has _her_," she said nodding towards Janine. "as a mother, what was she a bloodwhore gone wrong? And then you as a father but she didn't know that until there was noting you could do about her being so screwed up." I jumped out of my chair and with a quick flick of the wrist I had caused a cut right under her eye going from her nose to her hairline. She let out a loud scream because of the pain it had caused. I sat down again but pulled my chair so that I was right in front of her face.

"Do _Not_ talk about my family like that ever again do you understand? Or I will make sure that your face is covered in cuts like that. Now, if I were Dimitri I wouldn't find that very attractive."

"you bastard," she spat at me and made a disgusted look.

"Call me what you wish," I said leaning back in my chair and whipping the blood off of my blade. "You cant come up with one I haven't heard. Now, back to topic, if you ever even breathe in the direction of my family again especially my daughter you will have much more than just a few cuts on your face. By the time im done with you you will be begging me for death," after that I gave her another cut on her face to ensure she understood my seriousness then walked out of the room with Janine right behind me.

I turned around when I was in the living room and looked at Janine. She looked a little bit shocked and like she was processing something.

"Are you okay?" I asked she was concerning me. This is why I never wanted to take her in there with me I didn't want her to see any of that. She nodded but came to me and buried her head in my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped her in my arms immediately.

"I knew you shouldn't have gone in there. Please, Janie, don't think of me differently, I only do what I have to do-" my rambeling was cut off when Janine smashed her lips to mine. I responded with just as much passion as her, when we broke apart I leaned my for head against Janine's and tried to catch my breath.

"I will never see you any differently than the wonderful gentle man that I have always loved. It just pains me to see you having to go through that," Janine said stroking my cheek. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, only Janine would understand me like that. Only she would understand that I don't like doing those kinds of things and that it pains me every time I have to inflict pain on anyone. Even if they deserved it.

"I love you, Janie."

"I love you too, Abe."

**Let me now what you thought! Until next time my little corn muffins! ( I was just making corn muffins so ya sorry)**


	17. graduation

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**P.O.V: Rose**

I was awakened by loud knocking on my door. I groaned and turned so that my face was buried in Dimitri's chest, somehow the knocking didn't wake him up. It came again this time even louder, I groaned as I got out of bed and went to the door. I opened it to see Lissa standing there with a butload of beauty products in her hand and three dress bags in the other.

"Rose, how are you not up yet we have to get ready," she said coming into my room.

"Shhhh, keep your voice down Dimitri is still asleep," I scolded her and she immediately looked guilty. "and it is only eight in the morning graduation is not until one and we don't have to be there until noon. Why are you here?"

"To help you get ready," she said it like it was the most obious thing in the world. "Oh and Mia is coming too she should be here any minite."

There was a groan from the bed and I turned to look at a newly awakened dimitri.

"Roza, where are you?" he mumbeled feeling around the bed for me.

"I'm right here," I said catching his attention. The turned towards us but must have still been a little groggy from the sleep because he didn't seem to notice Lissa at all.

"Come here, why aren't you in bed?" yup deffinately still groggy from sleep.

I walked over and crawled into bed with him. He imideatly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"good that's better now go back to bed," dimitri said burying his face in my hair.

"baby, I cant and neither can you, Lissa's here," I said trying to pull away from him but he just pulled me closer to him.

"No shes not why would she be here so early?"

"Because I came to help Rose get ready," Lissa decided to intersect in the conversation at that moment. Then there was a knock on the door and lissa opened it. Mia walked into the room as Dimitri and I were sitting up.

"Damn!" was all she said as she didn't try to hide the way she was oggeling over Dimitri.

"Mia!" I scolded and got up to go get a shirt for Dimitri from the dresser. I relly didn't like the way she was looking at him. I handed Dimiti the shirt and he put it on placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"Thank you, love," he said and pulled me into his lap.

"Oh that's why I couldn't look," mia said with realization.

"Ya, so why wasn't I informed about this whole thing, and why are we starting so early?"

Lissa just ignored my question and started setting up, "Do you want to see your dress?" she asked.

"I know what my dress looks like I baught it myself," I answered getting a bit annoyed.

"What?! You got a dress without consulting me?" lissa looked like I had just mortally wounded her.

"I do know what looks good on me, Liss. What made you think I wouldn't have something to wear by the day of graduation?"

"I always find you your dress. You can find some other reason to wear the dress you got," now that was just rude.

"No, I relly like the one I got."

"Fine lets compare," she said getting the third garment bag.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," dimitri said and went into the bathroom with his clothes.

I pulled the dress I bought out of my closet. It was a white strapless with a deep v but was still appropriate that hugged my curves went down to my knees and there was a thin black belt that went around my waist.

The one Lissa pulled out of her bag was very similar to the dress I wore on the night of the lust charm. The only difference was that it had one strap over the shoulder. We set our dresses down on the bed and continued to argue over which dress I should wear until dimitri walked out and I got an idea.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

I decided that I should go and get dressed before I got dragged into the argument over which dress Rose should wear. Honestly, I didn't see what Lissa's issue was with Rose wearing the dress she picked out, Ive seen it and it is absolutely stunning on her. I got dressed in my standard issue guardian uniform and tied my hair into its usual ponytail at the nape of my neck that Rose loved so much.

When I came out fully dressed and redy for my shift they were still arguing about which dress Rose would be wearing. When rose saw me she seemed to get and idea and I had a bad feeling that I was involved in it.

"How about this," she began with a grin on her face. "we let Dimitri choose which dress I will wear. I haven't let him see the one I bought yet so he wont know which is which." Well shit, I guess im going to have to go along with this one. I knew what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to pretend like I didn't know which one she bought thenk look like I was contemplateing it and finally choose the one Rose wanted to wear. I didn't know why this was such an argument, I mean, just let Rose wear what she wants to it is her graduation after all.

"Okay, I guess that's fair," lissa agreed.

Rose turned to me with a grin on her face, "What do you say, comrade?" _anything to make you happy is what I say_.

Of course I didn't say that, instead I walked over so that I was standing behind rose, wrapped my arms around her, and pretended to inspect both dresses. Finally I pointed to the white one that Rose had shown me a few days ago and said, "I think youll look stunning in that one, love." Rose turned around in my arms so that she was faceing me now and smiled up at me.

"Then that's the one ill wear," she said wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning up to give me a kiss. It was ment to be a quick peck but I deepened it and rose gladly complied we were only pulled apart when someone cleared their throat. We turned to see that we both had forgotten that Mia andLissa were there, Mia was the one to clear her thoat lissa was just looking at us like she was happy as can be.

"Right," I said clearing my throat. "Well, I hope that cleared that dilemma up for you, I have to get to work now I have a shift in a few."

"I thought your shift was this afternoon," Rose said.

"It was but I traded with Sanchez so that I could be with you after graduation I figured you would have to get dressed before so I took the early one," I explained, then kissed her head and started to head out.

"Be safe, I love you," Rose hollered after me and I smiled happy that she always tells me to be safe before I have a shift.

"I always am, I love you too," then I was out of the door and on my way to relieve the guardian who had shift before me.

**P.O.V: Rose**

"Wow, Rose, way to land a good one," Mia said. "I mean did you see his chest! My god!"

I just chuckled, "No _my _god, my Russian god to be more specific."

"Im sorry?" Lissa looked confused now.

"It's a nickname I have for him. You know because hes Russian and a god at everything he does," I explained. Then I pointed at Mia, "and you are dating Eddie so stop checking out my man."

"Sorry, rose, I was just shocked about you know him being in your bed half naked," mia said apologetically.

"don't worry about it," I waved it off. "so lets start getting ready I guess." The next four hours were spent with Lissa, Mia, and I getting ready for graduation. Doing our hair, nails, makeup, and finally getting in our dresses and shoes. We headed over to the cafeteria where they gave the Moroi caps and gown and the novices just gowns we didn't get caps because they didn't want anything to get in the way of the tattoo artist when they put the promise mark on. The cerimoney was long and boreing they announced the Moroi in order by last name and the novices were announced right after their charges. When it got to Lissa I was at the edge of my seat I didn't know if she was my charge or not yet.

"Vassalia Dragomir your guardian will be," alberta began to announce. "Rosemary Hathaway." I smiled as I got up and dutifully walked behind Lissa the way I will always be now. She was handed her diploma then I was and I headed over to the tattoo artist and it took him only a few minites to give me the promise mark. Next I walked up to Alberta and he handed me a steak. I went to go stand behind a sitting Lissa, the way all graduated novices had to. When we knew our charge and got our mark we were immedatley working the moroi went to sit in a row of seats faceing the audience and we stood behind them. Mia got Eddie as her guardian and when Christian was announced I got a good surprise.

"Christian Ozera your guardian will be Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

My gaze snapped from Christian to the back of the room where dimitri stood he just gave me a big grin.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

About halfway through my shift I was called to help with the setup for the graduation. When it was all finished people were alredy starting to file in so I took my place on the back wall of the room. Technically, my shift has alredy ended but we alredy had a limited amount of seats and we were getting more people than we expected so I decided not to take a seat. Soon after that all of the students filed in and took there seats I spotted Rose and was momentarily paralyzed by her beauty. She had her hair in an up due to give the tattoo artist good access to her neck but she had let two curls loose to frame her face, for her makeup she had gone with a nude look to her eyes just a little bit of eye liner and mascara and some modest red lipstice. She was absolutely stunning and she was the only person I have ever met who could make and academic robe look sexy.

Alberta and Kirova both spoke long boring speaches that no one listened to and then they started calling out the names. I, of course, alredy knew that Rose got Lissa for a charge and that Eddie got Mia when they called Christian Alberta announced that I would be his guardian and just as I had hoped Rose looked at me with a look of shock and happiness. I had asked Alberta to be reassigned to Christian a few weeks ago and she agreed without even asking for an explination.

**P.O.V: Rose**

When the ceremony ended we were released to go and celebrate however we wished. The first thing I did was go looking for Dimitri. He was standing in the commons waiting for me. I ran toward him and threw myself into his arms. Dimitri responded immediately and his arms went arrond my waist and he leand down to give me a kiss and I responded eagerly. I wrapped my arms around Dimirti's neck and pulled him closer, at the same time he pulled me closer by the hips. I felt Dimitri's toung glide across my bottom lip asking for interance which I granted gladly. He was the one to pull away first he leaned his forhead aganst mine as we tried to catch our breath.

"I knew there was something going on between you two," Alberta's voice snapped us both out of our little world and we both looked at her but instead of pulling apart and trying to find an excuse Dimitri just pulled me close to him.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"My suspentions began when we were getting from Victor Daskov and you let her feed from you so she could heal Christian, when you passed out Dimitri here wouldn't let go of you even in the car he had you in his lap I had to drive. Then I started paying closer attention to you two and I noticed the way you looked at eachother it became ovious to me, and when you went missing on the ski trip he looked absolutely miserable and he got quite irritable with everyone. Also whhe Dimitri was in the cave and was trapped by that blonde one three train guardians had to hold you back and they still had difficulty because you were so determined to go in and make sure he was okay you weren't concerned for yourself at all. All of that combined it would take a lot not to know," Alberta said.

"Well okay then," I said a little shocked. Were we that ovious?

"Rose!" I turned and saw that Dimitri's whole family were coming towards us. Hugs and congradulations came from everyone. When I finally saw my parents they were walking up to me with a man with them. He was a tall Dhampiar with dark brown/ black hair and tanned skin.

Mom and dad both hugged me and offered me congradulations.

"Kiz, I would like you to meet someone," dad said when he noticed me looking at this mistery man curiously. He patted him on the shoulder and draped an arm around his shoulders, "this is Gabriel, he is your older brother."

Wow okay that was not expected. Dimitri came up and wrapped a comforting arm around my waist. I looked this Gabriel over again. He deffinately looked like a part of the family I mean he is like the minny Abe. And I guess it wouldn't be that odd for them to introduce him to me now seeing how I just met abe and mom just decided to take an interest in my life. There is no reason that I can see for them to lie to me about a sibiling, so I guess I have a brother.

"This is _so _unfair," I exclaimed outraged.

Dimitri's grip tightened around me and he started murmuring to me in Russian.

"Rose we know this must be diff-" Janine started but I cut her off.

"You got ALL of the height jean. You could have left me a few more inches, I mean, have you seen my boyfriend? This is him if you haven't figured that out yet, he is freeking 6'7 and im a whopping 5'6 that is so not fair." When I finished my little rant everyone started laughing. "It is not funny," I said slapping Dimitri playfully. They all stopped laughing.

"Im sorry, love, but it was kind of funny, and if it gives you any comfort I love you just the way you are. Shortness and all," Dimitri said.

"Thanks, Comrade," I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"So your okay with this?" Abe asked.

"I guess so, I mean, im kind of mad that no one told me that I had a brother but theres nothing I can do about that now," I said shrugging.

"Well its nice to finally meet you, Rose, ive heard a lot about you over my life time," Gabriel rached his had out but I ignored it and gave him a hug.

**Alright let me know what you think…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**P.O.V: Rose**

"Uh…. Okay?" Gabe said shocked by my sudden show of affection. Still, he reciprocated the hug, wrapping his arms around me in a warm embrace. When we broke away I walked the few steps backwards so that I was in Dimitri's arms. He looked down at me with a proud look and I smiled back up at him.

"Okay, so why don't we all go over to your graduation party now," Olena said while clapping her hands together.

"What do you mean 'graduation party'?" I asked confused.

"Oh that's right, we hadn't told you yet. Well we all got together and threw you seniors a graduation party. Isn't that exciting?" She responded.

"Oh, you guys didn't have-" I started but got interrupted by Dimitri.

"We wanted to, Roza. Now let's go," he said grabbing my hand and we all started to walk over towards the novice dorms. On our way over Gabriel walked up to the other side of dimitri and stuck his hand out.

"Hello, I'm Gabriel Mazur."

Dimitri shook his hand and said, "Dimitri Belikov, nice to meet you."

"So, during her rant about height, Rose mentioned that you were dating. Is this true?"

"Yes, that's true, why?"

"In that case you and I need to have a private conversation later," Gabriel said then walked away before I could ban this conversation.

Dimitri, seeming unfazed, kissed me on the head. I rested my head against his bicep (I couldn't quite rest my head completely on his shoulder) and said, "sorry about that I can try and talk to him if you want. I don't exactly know how much influence I will have on him seeing how we just met but I can still try."

Dimitri just wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started rubbing my arm, "its fine a few awkward conversations and some threats are worth it if I get you in the end."

I looked up at him and smiled. He was so sweet and always knew how to make me feel special. I tilted my head back a little bit and Dimitri seemed to get the message because he leaned down until our lips met. It was just meant as a peck but, as always with us, turned into something deep and passionate. We only stopped when I heard my father speak.

"I'm warning you Belikov," was all he said and Dimitri pulled away.

"Sorry, sir," he said his accent still thick from the kiss.

I chuckled a little and wrapped my arm around Dimtri's waist and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Leave them alone Abe, they are happy that they can have a public relationship now," my mom said surprising me. He listened to her just muttering something to himself surprising me even more.

When we got to the room where they were having the party the whole place was decorated in those cheesy 'congratulations grad' posters and streamers. A table was placed in the far corner with a few drinks and snacks and the rest was just the couches and table and a little area was cleared if you wanted to dance. It was the cheesiest thing ever and I loved it. I looked back at my friends and family and they were all looking at the group of seniors with anticipation.

"This is awesome," I said with a big grin on my face and every other senior said their agreements with enthusiasm.

The party started with people talking animatedly about plans for the rest of their lives and sharing stories about school. It was filled with laughter and happiness until people started leaving, When Olena started cleaning I decided to help, she protested but eventually I wared her down and she let me help her. Dimitri and Gabriel joined in as well as Victoria. The rest of Dimitri's family left early to put the kids to sleep, all of the couples left to celebrate privately if you know what I mean, and Abe and Mom left together looking like they were in quite a hurry so I honestly don't want to know where they went.

"So, you've met my better half. Do you have one?" I asked Gabriel casually, I really did want to know more about him.

A smile came to his face as he stopped picking up the plastic cups from the side tables and brought out my wallet, "this is my wife, Isabella," he showed me a picture of a pretty Moroi with bobbed black hair and fair skin. She was laughing at something and it gave the photo a wistful feel to it.

"She is beautiful," I said and he smiled even wider.

"Yes she is, every day I think is a dream when I wake up next to her."

"God, you're so cheesy."

"What, Dimitri doesn't tell you the same kind of things? Because if not you need to give him the boot."

I chuckled at his turn of phrase, "No he does. He always knows what to say to make me feel special," I smiled at the memory of all of the things he has said to me.

"That's good, so you guys are pretty serious huh?"

"Ya, we are. I'm hoping that one day, not too soon I'm too young for it right now, but in the future that well be married," I said with a hint of sadness in my voice that I couldn't hide.

"You sound like there's a but in there somewhere," Gabriel said scrutinizing me.

"I don't know why im talking to you about this I just met you a couple of hours ago."

"Hey, I'm your brother. We have 18 years of confiding in each other to catch up on," he said joking a little bit but still serious. He was sincerely concerned for me.

"I don't know if dimitri will want to marry me," I said trying to hold back the tears that always come with this topic.

"Why, he seems to really love you," Gabriel said confused.

"I have no doubt that he loves me the way he says he does and I love him more than I can put into words. But… Dimitri.. he has always wanted kids," I said the last part quickly.

Gabriel looked like he was trying to figure out why that was an issue when it finally clicked in his head, "Oh and you can't have kids together because you're both dhampiars." He said with understanding and sympathy.

Desperately looking for a change of subject I said, "ya, so why didn't Isabella come with you I would have liked to meet you."

He took the bait, "she was looking forward to meeting you also, but um" he seemed to be choosing his words very carefully, "she got sick a few days ago, puking and stuff. So she decided to stay and got to the doctors. I offered to stay but she said she knew how important this was to me and she wanted me to go."

"Oh my goodness is she okay? Do you know what's wrong?"

"Ya she had an appointment yesterday I got a call, she is fine noting is _wrong_."

"Then what was causing the puking?"

"she um… she's pregnant," he finally finished looking guilty.

A pang hit my chest, he was going to have a child and I wasn't. of course why not, right? I meant he got to have at least one parent and he knew who the other one was he knew he had a sister and he is having a child. I don't understand why the universe is doing this to me haven't I gone through enough? Before I could dwell on this any longer Dimitri came up behind me.

"were all done, all that needs done is taking out the trash and Mama said shed do that herself. What do you say we go home?" he said wrapping an arm around my waist and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"That's not home Dimitri it's a dorm room in an academy, I don't have a home, never have," I said I didn't mean to be so gloomy and rude I was just upset I just decided to go do something to get my mind off of it. "I'm going to help your mother, she shouldn't be doing that by herself." Then I walked away.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

Roza walked away and I stood there stunned. Never had she said those things. Did she really think that she didn't have a home? She was happy when I was talking with her just a few minutes ago what happened. Then it hit me the only thing between then and now was she was talking to Gabriel. I turned to him determined to find out what was upsetting my Roza, "What did you say to her?"

He had a bit of a guilty expression on her face, "I was just answering her question I didn't mean to upset her I was trying to avoid the topic after what she had told me."

"What did she tell you and what did you say to her?" I asked getting a little bit more worried now.

"I told her about my wife and how she was pregnant and before that she told me how-"

"I think I know what she told you," I interrupted him. I sighed heavily and raked my hand through my hair looking at Rose talking and laughing with my mom.

"She thinks you're going to leave her," Gabriel said softly.

"Ya, I know she thinks that I'm going to find a Moroi that wants to have children and realize what I'm giving up being with her and leave. What she doesn't understand is that I would give up everything if it means that I get to be with her, I would never leave her for anything. no matter how much I tell her that she still is insecure about it."

"she'll come around, just keep showing her how much you love her and telling her that it doesn't matter to you."

"Ya I hope so," I said the walked over to where Roza was standing and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey love," I said softly in her ear.

She smiled and turned around so that she was facing me and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Hey," she said. She seemed to be in a better mood, "What do you say we go back to your room and celebrate in our own way?" and we were off and on our way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

When I woke up Rose was still sleeping and I took that oprotunity to bask in the fact that I got her as mine. That she picked me, out of all the men that were fauning over her and asking her out she picked me. Looking at her now I knew that I couldn't be any luckier. Her hair was sprauled out across my chest, her face was completely relaxted resting on my shoulder, and her bare back stareing at me. With her flauless skin, the little indent all the way down her back where her spine is and the two dimples that are just barely insemetrical are all part of what make her so perfect.

If only I could find a way to make her see how perfect she relly is and how much I love her. I hate seeing her so upset and insecure. Then an idea hit me and I decided that I would do it tonight I just had to make a phone call. Just then a little incoherent mumbeling sound came from Rose and I just couldn't help the smile that came to my face when her eyes opened and those deep brown orbs looked up at me.

"Morning, Comrade," sshe said a little sleepily.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" I said stroking her long silky hair.

She nodded then stretched to give me a kiss before getting up and heading to the bathroom to take a shower I presume. While she was in there I decided to make breakfast mad make that phone call I needed to make. I grabbed the eggs and beacon out of the fridge and started cooking while the backon was cooking I got my phone out and dialed the familiar number.

A female voice picked up, "Dimka?"

"Yes mama its me. I need a favor from you."

**P.O.V: Rose**

After my shower I went back into the room to get some clothes I grabbed a pair of jeans and a flowy pirple tank top with some brown sandles seeing how hotit is outside and that we were traveling I decided that this would be the best attire. I got dressed then brushed my hair and did my make up. After that I went into the kitchen where the most wonderful smell was coming from and I noticed that Dimitri was cooking breakfast. He just was finishing a phone call when I walked in. he was still just in his boxers and the muscles in his back and lesg were rippleing as he moved around the kitchen preparing a meal.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his shoulder blade.

"What ya cooking?" I asked happily.

"Just some eggs and bacon I figured that you might me hungry, you didn't have much of a dinner last night," he responded flipping an egg and placing it on a plate with some bacon.

"Mmmm, that looks delicious," I said sitting at the table and Dimitri placed the plate in front of me.

"Eat up were leaving in half an hour."

"Are you excited to be moving to court and getting out of this place?"

"Ya I guess, I mean ill miss it but at court well be able to have a relationship out in the open and live together and everything."

"I wont miss this place at all, too many bad memories for me."

"But there are good ones too, we met here and we fell in love here," that was Dimitri always being the sentimental one I hadn't even thought of that.

"Ya I guess I didn't even think of that I was just happy to be out of here away from stan and kirova. You know I think they had some sort of an alliance to hate me."

"I doubt that they are both just old prudes is all."

I almost spit out my juice I was drinking when Dimitri said that. Serious stoic professional Dimitri just called two of his superiors old prudes.

"well its true and I no longer work at the academy so I can say that now." I just sat there and laughed for a while.

"My goodness," I said as I was calming down. "You know I love you right?"

"As I love you, Roza," Dimitri said and cleaned up after breakfast then went to go get dressed. One we were both ready we grabbed our duffles and headed out. The rest of our stuff was alredy in the car in boxes. When everyone was by the cars we separated everyone into which car they would be riding in then we were off. The ride was pretty uneventful we decided to drive to court instead of fly so we spent the whole time in the car. Dimitri and I bantered back and for the about little things the whole time holding hands. There were no attacks or anything like that and we were at court by midday.

Everyone dispersed to their own separate living spaces and started to unpack. Dimitri and I went to our house. We lived in a little subdivision specifically for guardians there were a few of them around court so where ever you were there was a guardian near by. Our house was in the one almost in the center of court, of course it wasn't the exact center because the court house and jail were there but we were pretty close.

It was a pretty nice place. When you walked in there was a short hallway only a few feet then the house opened up with a dining area on one side and a living space on the other. If you walked just a little further past those areas there were three doors a bathroom and two bedrooms. There was a garage big enough for two cars with an adjoining laundry room all in all it was a pretty nice sized house for the two of us and I loved it. It was the first place that I could call home.

With a few hours and a bit of hard work Dimitri and I finished unpacking our things in the house. I wanted to just fall into the bed and sleep but Dimitri insited that I get dressed in a dress for something that he would not tell me about.

**Dimitri**

I told Rose to put on a simi-nice dress and that she couldn't know why. She complained of course but it would be worth it when she saw why I was having her do this.

_Flashback_

"_Dimka? What is it that you are calling me so early for?" my mama asked after I called her._

"_I need you to arrange something for me I would do it myself my I want to surprise Rose and she would find out if I did it myself."_

"_Okay what is it?" mama asked._

"_I need you to please arrange for a private table to be set up in the gardens at the edge of court at sunset with a dinner."_

"_why are you ding this? Do you have to make up for something stupid you did or something?"_

"_No, Rose has just been feeling a little insecure in our relationship lately and I want to assure her of how much I love her please can you just do that for me?"_

"_Yes I will do it. Itll all be ready by the time you get there."_

"_Thank you, mama"_

"_Okay son I love you"_

"_Love you too" then we hung up_

_End flashback_

So I put on some dark jeans and a button down polo and waited for Rose to finish getting ready, which didn't take long.

She walked out of our bedroom in a red sundress with black flowers embroidered in it black kitten heals and her hair flowing down just like I like it.

"Wow, Roza, you look beautiful," I said taking in the site of her.

"Thank you, you look pretty hansome yourself. Now are you going to tell me where were going?" she asked.

"Nope," I answered grabbing my wallet and keys shoving them in my pocket and offering my hand to her. "Care to go for a walk with me?'

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope"

"Okay then," she said happily and took my hand and we started the journey towards the garden at the edge of court. When we got there I heard Rose gasp. "You remembered," she said looking around and taking in the scenery.

"Of course I remembered, milaya, how could I forget a place that mad you so happy?" I said then placed a kiss on her head. When we came here for Victor's trial she came out here every night and watched the sun come up it was a place of serenity for her. She later told me about it in one of our practices.

When her eyes landed on the candlelit table she looked back at me, "Is that for us?" she asked.

"Yes it is. Would you like to have dinner?" I asked alredy guiding her towards the table.

"Do you even have to ask?" at that we both chuckled. I pulled her chair out and she sat down, "thank you."

I took my own place across from her, "Of course."

"So why did you do all of this?" she asked digging into the steak and potato that was setting on the table.

"Cant a man treat the woman he loves to a dinner in a garden without there being an uleriter motive?"

"Yes, but you have one. Don't for get, Dimitri, I can read you like a book and you are nervous about something and distracted so what's going on?"

"I just wanted to celebrate our first day in our new home at court together. You said that you had never had a home and now you do." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Im going to let that slide but I will get it out of you by the time dinner is over."

Dinner was filled with happy conversation and then when we both finished I took Rose over to the bench where she used to watch the sunrise so that we could do just that.

"Okay, dimitri, its time to tell me why you did all of this," Rose said looking a bit worried.

"I nned you to look at me Roza," she looked straight into my eyes and I knew that she was listening with he full attention. "I want to make something very clear. I love you more than anything in this world and there is nothing that has ever or will ever exist that will change that do you understand?" she nodded looking a little no scratch that a lot confused. "Gabriel told me about your conversation yeaterday and I need you to know that there is noting that will make me leave you. I wouldn't be able to bear the pain of not seeing your face everyday. Of not falling asleep every night and waking up every morning with you in my arms. Roza, those are the moments I live for, when you laugh my heart lifts and I feel like I can do anything. When you smile I cant hold back the smile that comes to my face. And when I look at you every time I know that I am the luckiest man in the world and I wonder what I ever did to deserve you. Please don't think that I would leave you over not being able to have children, because when I see you in pain it causes me pain. I am the most selfish man in the world I want to keep all pain from you so that I don't feel that sort of pain and I don't want to share you with anyone. I want to keep you in my arms and spend every second of my life with you and not let anyone else have you. We can go through other avenues if you want children I am willing to adopt if that's what you want but I will never let me say it again never leave you. I am too selfish for that. And because I am so selfish I have a question to ask you.

"Will you marry me, Roza. I will be the happiest man on earth if you say yes and I know you don't want to get married so soon. We don't have to get married right now I can wait a few years but I can't wait a few years for this answer because I have been wanting to ask you this question since I first saw you. I love you, Rosemary Hathaway. Please say you'll marry me?"

I finished my big speech and by that time Roza had tears rolling down her face, I reached forward and whipped them away with my thumbs.

"Roza?"

"Yes," she whispered so quietly that I thought I was imaginging it until she repeated herself a little louder "Yes, dimitri, I will marry you." A shit eating grin spread across my face right as Rose grabbed my face and brought me towards her. When our lips collided it was not sweet and slow it was fast and passonate and everything I needed in that moment. When Rose pulled away she brethlesly asked, "Do you have a ring?"

I am such and idiot! I didn't even present the ring to her on oner knee like I planned to do. I quickly fished the antique ring out of my pocket and got down on one knee in front of Rose. She put he left hand out and I placed the delicate one diamond ring on her finger and hoped her liked it.

"I love it," she whispered as if she could read my mind. "And more importantly I love you."

"I love you too more than anything. And soon enough I will be able to call you my wife," I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as I said thid nor did I want to. She said yes! I am so happy.

Rose grabbed my hand and dragged me back to our house for the night, the sunrise completely forgotten.

**OMG! We have a proposal they are getting married! I am so happy, aren't all of you happy?**

**If your not its okay, just please review and tell me what you think I am always open to suggestions**

**Until next time my beautiful baby bunnies…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**P.O.V: Gabriel**

They day after Rose graduated I traveled with my parents to Court while Rose traveled with her charge and boyfriend. I was going to have to leave soon and get back to Isabella but I wanted to spend a few more days here with Rose getting to know her. We all boarded my dad's private jet and got comfortable.

Before we took off my phone began to ring and the caller id told me that it was Isabella so I answered it,

"Hey, Izzy, how are you doing?" I asked happily. I had only been gone for two days but I already missed her and when her voice came through the speaker on my phone I realized just how much I had missed her.

"I'm great!" she answered enthusiastically which kind of worried me.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're up to something?"

"Because I am. Not in a bad way, though. You see I felt really bad for not being able to come with you to meet your sister I was really looking forward to meeting her so now that we know that I'm not terminally ill or anything like that I have decided that I am going to meet you guys at court." Isabella said breathlessly she must have had a pretty busy morning.

"Izzy you don't have to do that, Rose understands. She wants to meet you, yes, but she understands and isn't upset that you aren't here," I said softly trying to talk her out of this I really didn't want her to travel by herself and I especially didn't want it now that she is pregnant.

"I want to come Gabe, and how is Rose is she what we expected? I hope she is nice, I hear that she was a really great novice and had her first kills before graduating. I want to meet your mom too this is the first time you are meeting your mother and sister and I wasn't there for that I want to be there with you."

I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to convince her to stay home, "Izzy I don't want you traveling by yourself, and yes Rose is great she is better than we hoped but you will meet her some other time I don't feel comfortable with you traveling by yourself."

"Gabe I am coming no questions asked, and this way you won't have to cut your trip short for me we can stay there as long as we want."

"Fine, but you are taking a few of my dad's guards with you," I said looking over at my dad for approval. He nodded as a way of saying that it was okay, he knew that Isabella was pregnant and he understood how protective of her I was.

"I refuse to be followed around by a bunch of stoic guardians, no way."

"At least take two to ease my worries, please Hun just two."

"Fine but it is under protest," she said and I relaxed knowing that she would have some protection with you.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, anyway I was hoping you would pick me up from the airport I'm arriving at the one at court later tonight."

"Okay I'll be there, but I've got to go now my planes about to take off, I love you."

"I love you too." Then we both hung up and the plane took off.

**P.O.V: Dimitri**

When I woke up Rose was still asleep so I decided to go make some breakfast for her. I Go out of bed and pulled on the pair of boxers that had been discarded during last night's activities. Thinking about last night I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, Roza had agreed to marry me. She was going to be my wife and I her husband. I couldn't believe that Roza my perfect Roza had said yes to me.

Last night when she was laying under me with nothing on but that ring I couldn't be any happier than I was right then. In the middle of my musing Rose came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my torso while placing he head between my shoulder blades. I turned the stove off and turned around so that I was facing her. I wrapped her in my arms and leant down to give her a peck on the lips.

"Good morning, Roza," I said happily.

"Good morning," Rose said sighing in contempt.

"I made you some breakfast, waffles and bacon your favorite," I said handing her a plate loaded with two waffles and bacon and grabbed my own, and we both headed over to the kitchen table.

"mmmmm, you're the best comrade," Rose said after taking a bite of her waffle and smiling. All of a sudden our doorbell rang. I looked over at Roza and she had the same look that I assume I had on, confusion. We weren't expecting anyone.

We both got up and grabbed our steaks and went to the door I made sure Rose was behind me before I opened it. We definitely weren't expecting Gabriel to be standing on the other side with a woman that I presume is his wife next to him. We both relaxed seeing that it wasn't a threat and I opened the door wider letting them in.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you," Gabriel said.

"No, its fine we just weren't expecting you. Sorry we aren't exactly dressed for company would you mind waiting just a minute while we go get dressed?" Roza responded and I remembered that I was just in my boxers and Rose was just in one of my t-shirts. Now I was embarrassed for looking like this in front of not only Roza's older brother who was glaring at me but also in front of his wife!

"Of course, go and get dressed," Gabriel said.

Rose motioned to where the living room is, "Make yourselves comfortable, we won't be long at all." Then we turned around and bolted for our room at the same time.

**P.O.V: Gabriel**

I definitely did not like walking in on my sister and her boyfriend dressed like that, and I was happy when they left to go get dressed. Isabella and I walked into the living room that Rose had motioned towards and sat down.

"Who was that man?" Isabella asked obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah I hadn't gotten the chance to tell you yet, that was Rose's boyfriend Dimitri Belikov. He was her mentor at the academy."

"Wait your sister is dating her mentor from her academy? Didn't she just graduate a couple days ago?"

"Yeah they were dating before she graduated," I explained.

Isabella looked shell shocked but not judgmental that was one of the thing that I loved most about her, she never judges people. "Damn, and I thought our relationship was scandalous."

"Yeah, well I just had to upstage my big bro," came Rose's voice from behind us. We both turned around to see Dimitri and Rose fully clothed, thank God. I never want to see my baby sister like that ever again and I made sure to express that.

"Okay look I know that we just kind of barged in here and I'm sorry for that and I know that you two are together and living together and that you two are going to be intimate but I never want to see that again."

Rose's face was full of pure shock and embarrassment, "Oh, no we were just eating breakfast; we had only just woken up."

"Its nine o clock in the morning, from what I hear you guys are usually up at five working out," I said.

"Yes we usually are but we had a long night last night," Dimitri said with a pink tint in his cheeks.

"Okay I don't need to hear any more," I said really getting disturbed now.

That's when Isabella decided to join the conversation, "I thought you said they were only dating."

"They are why?" I said confused, then Isabella pointed to Rose's left ring finger and I saw the delicate diamond ring there that had definitely not been there before.

**Oooohhh whats going to happen next? You wont know unless you review.**

**I know its been a while and im sorry I have just had a lot going on at home and I haven't had the time I used to have to write so expect me to take a bit longer on the updates than I used to. This time was a bit extreme I promise you wont have to wait this long again but still it will be a little bit. Thank you to everyone who has favorated or followed my story it means a lot to me. have a good one my little padawons **


End file.
